The Diamond of Savannah
by TakaPL
Summary: The story of Uru. Beautiful lioness is a happy queen of lion pride, with calm, ordered life. Coming of handsome rogue breaks that harmony.
1. Prologue: I Need This

The Diamond of Savannah

The Diamond of Savannah

Preface

All right, here we go, after a long break. TDOS is kind of new experience for me, as I tried to write a romance. If I succeeded, find out yourselves, the story will be fully displayed in incoming days. But for now few remarks.

TDOS is a complementary story to my general plotline. It explains backgrounds of few characters, including Uru and Ahadi. It's not 100 compatible with my saga (I've made one change, making Uru Mohatu's daughter and Ahadi become a king only by marriage, what match many popular TLK Extended Universe theories and many fanfics), but You may treat it as a part of my storyline, because the backgrounds of characters fit it well (I guess…).

Reading TSH is not necessary, although very, very helpful in understanding the plot. Prologue is placed during 12th TSH chapter (Answers), but then comes back to old times, even before Mufasa's birth.

I should rate the story with PG13 and that is actual PG13 due to rather troubling plot issues and few indirect, although certainly existing sexual references.

2nd chapter is just slightly extended version of stand-off short story "All the nice girls are already taken". If read that one, you could skip it, although I still suggest rereading.

Prologue: I Need This

It was late rainy season, but weather was perfect. Rains and humidity in the air made it easier to breathe, sun was shining for most of days, but saving the Earth from scorching heat. One could say that natural conditions were beautiful, so comforting and easy. But in fact only thing that lion cared those days was how it would affect's mother's state. Uru was dying – even her younger son realized that – but technically every creature is dying since the vary day it was born, so prince was doing everything to prolong that process. He just hoped that good weather would reduce his mother's pains.

But on the other paw – he was sure that trips like that would act in opposite way.

"Taka, let's make a stop." Ordered queen-mother, when they reached eastern brink of savannah. From that point hummock and hills started, going far beyond Pridelands. Some called these parts "Windy Hills" but for Scar it was just "Bloody Far Hills", much too remote for his sick mother. He put his parent on the grass, using careful Sarafina's and Onya's assitance.

"Thanks Star!" Gasped blackmaned prince to Uru's ear. "Are you done with exploring?"

"Son." Replied old lioness with seemingly calm voice. "I used to go here on my own, countless times in the past." Scar failed to hear a dreamy tone in her voice, he just thought he offended her, by reminding about her disability and weakness.

"Mom…" He said with shivering voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Of course, you didn't." Interrupted him queen-mother. "I just noticed that I loved to go here and that bloody tumour might kill me, but it's helpless against my liking and disliking."

After tumour was mentioned, they both looked down to hind-leg thigh of Uru. A nasty oedema, most likely kind of cancer overgrew the living tissue, making a dreary view for any creature that had any kind of medical knowledge. Lioness was dying and there was nothing to do with that. Tumour had been growing for years, hidden on the bone, under layer of muscles. When Rafiki finally discovered the nature of queen-mother's pains, it was much too late to start any kind of treatment. Herbs – mostly painkillers – could slow down the process, but couldn't cancel the sentence.

"All right." Said Uru, a bit embarrassed. "I'm not going to die today, right?"

"Every movement makes your condition worse…" Started Scar.

"Stop it!" Gasped lioness. "Send girls back to the Pride Rock. You will take me further."

Blackmaned would do anything to stop her from giving that order. But it was already said and lion – maybe mature price of the pride, but still son of Uru – had to obey. He stood up and looked on two assisting lionesses.

"Queen is fine… You may go back to your duties." Then he added with quieter voice. "Be ready that I will ask you for help about the dusk. It's much better if few of us carry her."

"Scar…" Said Sarafina, looking in prince's eyes. As usually – she found there just a wall of cold indifference, what hurt her deeply. But she wanted to do anything to help Taka. "Maybe I will stay with you…"

"No." Replied Scar, maybe a tone harsher than he intended. "Mom wants to be alone. I bet she will send me off as well."

"As you wish, Scar." Replied lioness and turned to queen-mother. "If you need us, call."

Then she and Onya set off to march back. Mother and son waited few minutes as they disappear behind the hill. Meanwhile sun was covered by one of clouds, but no rain came. Just weather wanted to ease old queen in her trip. Finally blackamned came back to lioness.

"So… what's now?" He asked, barely hiding irritation in his voice.

"You will take me to up the Windy Hills and leave there." Said Uru.

"Sure." Snorted lion with irony. "What else?"

"I think you may be back about the dusk, but I will give you a sign. Maybe you will take me back on the morning."

"MOM!" Yelled shocked blackmaned. "What has possessed you? I can't leave you alone, while are you in this state! I even should have carry you myself, as it means serious danger to damage your tumour. Damn! We should carry you at all, as it…"

"Son, I'm dying." She interrupted him with perfectly calm voice.

Lion came to her and without a word laid down, nestling to her side. Of course – carefully, not to touch her aching hind-leg. They stayed motionlessly for long minutes. Lion was hearing calm breathing of his mother, hardly believing that sound would cease forever in just few months. Then she continued.

"I'm dying. My time is coming, as it has come for your father…" Saying that her voice shivered, as late king Ahadi was not a person that Scar would recall with pleasure. "Taka, I love you and I'm so glad you are here with me, supporting me and caring over me. But you can't change the round of the Circle of Life. There is a path we are all going and for each one that path ends somewhere. For me, it would ends soon. Please, I want to live my last days in happy way."

"I'm killing you, allowing for such ridicules…" Started prince.

"No! Not ridicules." Interrupted Uru. "Son, I'm so glad that you help me. Mufasa…" She Sighed, spelling that name. „As a king has no time for me and I understand that. But I need this! I can't just die in the den, I want to life, if not forever, at least as long as I can in the way I want."

"Mother, I understand that." Said Scar. "And I don't object your orders, in spite how stupid they are…"

He put her on his back and stated to climb on hill's slope. It took few minutes before they reached the top, where lion carefully put queen-mother on the grass.

"I'm still your mother." Noticed lioness with smile. "And you were always a good cub."

"And I will do anything…" Continued Scar. "But after you make me sure that's not a sophisticated form of suicide. So, will he take care of you?"

These words freeze the air around, or at least Uru thought that. She looked on her son with scared stare and asked, putting all her might to sound calm.

"What do you mean?"

"Want to be sure that he will be careful." Said prince. "That he won't let you get cold on evening, he will prevent you from any sunstroke, avoid any irritation of the tumour and…" Lion was clearly embarrassed, having a great difficulty to put his thought in elegant words. "…and if he's aware that your limited ability to move and extreme vulnerability in backside, due to ill hind-leg, would make any… contact very dangerous without special care."

"Taka, I don't know what are you talking about!" She lied nervously. "I came to here to rest and admire the landscape."

"The landscape usually doesn't make pawprints of mature male lion." Said blackmaned, pointing a mark on the grass. Seeing his mother almost crying nervously, added quickly. "Mom, it's all right! Don't tell me anything! I don't need to know and I'm very sorry to mention that issue… Just I want to know if he is careful and don't hurt you."

"How could he? He knows and will take care of me." Replied lioness with dreamy voice. Then added instantly. "I meant: I will be careful, watching landscape here."

"That's all I need to know." Said Scar. "So… take your time. I will be in some den there." He pointed foot of hill. "When you roar, I will come."

"Go back to Priderock…"

"No, I will stay there… a week, if it's necessary. We all love you." Assured, and they both knew to whom he was referring as one among those 'all'. "I promise, I won't look for him. But I want to be close, just in case."

"Thank you, my son." Said Uru smiling. "I don't deserve for all good I experienced in my life… I made many mistakes and paid for them, but others paid for me as well."

"Mom, if you want to talk, pick a merrier subject." Snorted Scar.

"Never mind… we will see later." Said queen-mother. She licked Scar and watched him leave, going down to savannah.

Her statement about mistakes and paying about them was generally true, however the whole story was very, very complex. Or at least I think so – judge yourselves.


	2. I Debts To Pay

I

I. Debts To Pay

"Hold on, dad. We will be fine." Repeated Kunga for maybe hundredth time. In fact he preferred not to ask himself honestly if they would.

Coming of summer rains happened in the worst possible moment. Kunga's father, Jali, got his injure just in the end of dry season. Simple hunting accident would have been a death sentence for lone rogue, but as old, greyfurred lion had his son to take care over him, would was just a painful nuisance. For a time being.

As sky suddenly burst with falling water, all went wrong. Kunga even failed to notice when his father's wound started to fester. Old lion got a fever and each time his son left him, while was going to hunt, shivered to find dead parent. Jali resisted first wave of the illness, but looking on nasty cut that no lion could totally clean, Kunga knew that return of grave danger was just a matter of time. That was why he was both assuring father that he had all under control and thinking what to do, for make that statement real.

They took a den, under a fallen baobab. It was placed on a small hummock and thanks to that not so many water flooded the lair itself. But still these weren't conditions for wounded lion to recover. Kunga treated that shelter as temporally stay. But he had to invent some way to save his father during that stop.

Rain was hitting dry savannah hard and soil, unable to receive so many water turned to hard armour of mud. Torrents and small rivers of water ran to ravines of plain and in the night that father and son stayed in baobab den, lightings of storm enlightened landscape with bizarre flashes of blinding light. In normal conditions Kunga would have rate it as amazing and beautiful spectacle. In fact Jali did.

"Look!" Her whispered with weak voice. "So powerful… so pure. Forces we will never fully understand, that rule us, in spite what we decide or think."

"Sleep, dad." Said Kunga. "Tomorrow morning I will look for acacias and get some bark to lower your fever. But until than you should…"

"Don't fight it, son. It just my time." Replied older lion.

In the same moment another lighting struck. In flash of light, Kunga saw his father. His parent looked like just older copy of young rogue, with the same greyish furs and manes, yet in that fraction of second, son learned how old his patent actually was. Jali was almost twelve, what – in addition to hard rogue's life – meant real limit of creature potential. "But I won't lose him!" Thought Kunga. "I let mother go, even not knowing about it. I will do everything to keep dad with me as long as it's possible. There still is a chance…"

He shivered, thinking on that possibility. Of course, he didn't hesitate, but perspective of going back was in the same way hypnotizing and scaring. He didn't want to be there again and of course craved it with every fibre of his body. He knew that all the joy he could received on that cursed land would be paid back with suffering quickly. But fortunately there was no space for thinking and considering. He had to ask pride for help and Pridelands were the closest kingdom he knew. They had shaman to cure father, fertile land to feed him in times of recovery and noble queen that would agree to help. Invite them with her mild, gentle voice, promising sympathy and care and…

Kunga shook his head, dispersing these thought. Every dream made him weaker and she was a dream. He met her few months back, he knew her just for time of one day and had head full of wonderful memories based only on that moment. But he wasn't going back to see her… only to help father. If he have had any choice ("Stars! I haven't! So wonderful… no, so terrible!") he would avoid Pridelands with a decent distance. Distance from her ("Does she remember me?"). But with choice given: to watch father die or take his odds in the kingdom, he had but one option.

"You know…" Continued old lion. "I really miss your mother. I hope to meet her on the Sky. And it's time for you to take your life in your paws. No you could find yourself a mate and start…"

"We are going to Pridelands." Said Kunga, interrupting Jali. "They have a shaman to help you."

"Pridelands?" Asked old lion with weak voice. "Oh, I recall it! Eight months ago, when that cute queen of theirs had a stretched paw…"

"They will fix you, dad." Said Kunga quickly, as if he wanted to muffle any reference to the queen. "Just rest. Tomorrow we will set off in Priderock direction. I just hope that we will find some acacias in the way."

Bark of acacias had some healing effects, one of these was lowering temperature and at least partially curing the inflammation. But to save Jali the would had to be cleaned and lion himself should rest for long weeks and these conditions Kunga couldn't secure for his father, in spite of all love he felt.

They finally fell asleep. Young lion kept holding his paw on father's neck, trying to sense every sign of incoming fever attack. Fortunately they both made it to the dawn without any problems, at least with no greater problems that they were dealing earlier. Rain was falling still and lighting struck, but Kunga was so tired, that dreary sounds lullabied him to sleep.

He was dreaming about her, what was that unique example of a dream that could be a delight and nightmare in the very same time.

\/\/\/

Uru always liked rainy seasons. Not just because she disliked heat, but simple she wanted to get wet with falling drops of rain. As far as she remembered her best cubbish plays were connected with water and in spite she was over a half when her first rains came, she still acted like a pranky cub then. Well, those days Mufasa was in the roughly the same age and his young mother couldn't believe that prince could be bored.

"Mom, mom!" Kept calling Mufasa. "When you make that water to stop falling?"

Oh, that was something new in complains and wants of prince, so lioness came to son, who was lying on the doorstep of cave. She laid down next to him and started to lick his head, although he was already bathed that day. He was irritated and bored, but not that pinned Uru's attention. She couldn't help, but she smiled, repeating silently what Mufasa had told.

"So, mom?"

"What do you mean, my dear?" She asked. "I can't stop the rain."

"Why? Aren't you the queen?"

"Queen can't give orders to the sky." Said lioness carefully. "It's… beyond my range of my power and competence."

"But dad could?" Inquired Mufasa.

"No, it's also beyond range of dad's competence as well." Replied Uru with smile. And of course, he had to hear that. Not Mufasa – Ahadi.

King was just entering the ledge of Priderock and somehow heard his mate's words in spite of whisper of the rain. It was amazing, as Ahadi – usually rather poor scout, failing to hear many things – instantly detected every single word that could be taken as a criticism about his rule. He succeeded to catch actual complains, stupid and recklessly forwarded gossips and finally sentences that had nothing to do with king – as Mufasa's – but in ruler's ears sounded like an outrage. Outrage given by family member was ten times worse.

It was not real, but Ahadi made it real. He clenched his jaws and entered the cave with fast steps. He wanted to do all to avoid impression he hid from any form of criticism. He stopped on the doorstep (his backside was still outside pride's keep), just in front of his mate and son.

"Yes, my dears? What is the problem with my incompetence." Said, trying to keep calm tone.

Uru smiled even wider, but in next second she realised that Ahadi took her words seriously, not knowing about their joking context.

"Oh… my love, that was my stupid jest." She replied.

"Yeah!" Added Mufasa. "Mom said just you couldn't stop the rain."

Sometimes truth is unacceptable for suspicious mind. Prince said what was the point, but Ahadi, thinking that his son and mate were leering at him, didn't believe. He looked on Mufasa and replied with seemingly calm voice.

"I understand." And he turned to Uru. "I was on the western border, next to Green Den. It's seems peacefully there."

It was an impulse. King doesn't have to report anything to his mate. Never. Ever. Well… save for that situation, where the monarch was actually not a ruler, but a mate of lioness in charge. Just two years back Ahadi was simply a rogue, wandering plains and seeking fortune. He reach one, at least that was he thought. He met, fell in love and mated with princess Uru, daughter of Priderock's king, Mohatu. As old monarch passed away about half a year after, Ahadi became a king, but in nothing but title. Pride knew that real monarch was Mohatu and the power over land came down to Uru. Ahadi was just a addition to the queen – necessary to give kingdom a heir, but nothing more. Former rogue at first seemed to ignore his very unsure status – happiness, after sudden turn of fate and love to his mate made him mostly immune to envy and spotted pride. But in time he started to suffer more and more from being just 'queen's mate'. His behaviour became more erratic and violent, especially towards these rare guests that visited Pridelands. Birth of Mufasa – quickly changing 'prince consort' into 'father of the heir' – came in best possible moment, calming down most of Ahadi's pains. But that was not enough. After over a year of being official king, former rogue believed he was a king indeed. That was why again he started to hear complains and blackmouthing everywhere, even between his son and mate.

"All right." Replied Uru after a moment of embarrassing silence. "I believe you handle well with keeping us safe. But I guess you would have the same problems as I have, if you have to keep an eye over our son."

"I'm bored, dad." Said Mufasa.

"I think you take care of him, while we go on hunting." Threw Uru in. "Show him something interesting and I will lead girls to get our dinner."

Ahadi for a second was thinking, how to respond on that. Idea that he was a cubsitter, while his queen was doing a real job, seemed not appealing at all. But on the other paw, opposing that request would make him fool and – Stars forbid! – suggest he didn't want to spend time with his son. He sighed and replied.

"Of course, my dear."

"Have a good fun, my brave lions." Said Uru, smiling and licking Ahadi's then Mufasa's forehead.

Hunting party didn't wait until it got clear – they set off into rain, the way that Uru liked. In the cave stayed just Ona with Onya and Mboni – other cubs of that season. Mufasa could hang with two kitties, but Uru clearly suggested that prince should go with king, whatever was the plan of Ahadi.

"Right, son." Said lion with a bit unsure voice. "Maybe we will go to Gorge River to see if there is a possibility of flood."

"Yeah, dad." Said Mufasa. Even if king said that they were going simply to sit and get wet on foot of Priderock, prince would agree with compare joy. Whatever Ahadi thought, for young prince he was not just a father and king but a role model in every inch of his being. "Let's go."

\/\/\/

Uru loved to hunt. She had to take a long break of any physical activity, caused by pregnancy and an accident she had about eight months earlier, but when Mufasa became old enough to stay in cave under care of some other lioness, Uru started to lead hunting team herself. In a way she felt a bit guilty to leave solid part of Mufasa's upbringing to others, but on the second paw she hoped that it allowed Ahadi to spend more time with his son.

With some sixth sense – or maybe it was cold logic, but lioness was simply to gentle to admit it openly – she understood most of her mate's problems. She knew that strong and proud lion suffered a severe trauma of once being an outcast, if not an inferiority complex, after being put in his current position. But Uru never liked to think about it. Some voice inside her mind whispered that she never actually loved her mate and she chose to make him king mostly to secure the kingdom. Of course, many other voices assured her she loved her mate with genuine feeling, but only one false tone could break whole harmony. That was why queen preferred to leave some things on their own ways, focusing on her current duties: being queen, being mother and being huntress.

Sandyfurred Zari was running just beside her, as always. She was Uru's best friend since early cubhood times. Their friendship was strong and proved, also in very dramatic circumstances. When Ahadi came to Pridelands, Zari had a clear crush on him. She hoped that he would fathered her cub and stay close to kingdom, as her mate, if Mohatu allowed. But it all happened in different way – Ahadi stayed, in kingdom itself, but as mate of Uru. Zari let her dreams go – both because of good of pride and her love to best friend, Uru. Queen tried to do anything to somehow make up for that sacrifice. But Zari didn't get bitter – she still was friend and advisor of Uru and as they both shared the same passion for hunting, as not a duty, but as pleasure, they still were close and trusted each other. Also friends used to tell each other much more than anyone else, doesn't matter if those are nice or harsh words.

"That's not Uru I knew." Said Zari, after water buffalo ran away they trap. "Year back you wouldn't let it go."

Rain kept falling, covering land with greyish coat of mud and filling air with heavy wall of water. Hunting team laid under baobab on the hill, taking a short break before another try. Only queen and her friend stayed under open sky, being lashed by streams of rain, but they both liked it. Also sound of weather allowed them to speak freely, being sure that no one of pride would hear that.

"I'm not even four. As well as you." Noticed Uru. "Are you suggesting, I'm getting old already?"

"I doubt if that has anything to do with age." Replied Zari.

"So you think that, because of Mufasa and…"

"No." Disagreed sandyfurred. "Neither with pregnancy. And…" She added, seeing expression of her friend. "…not with that accident, eight months back. It's nothing connected with body, however…" She smiled. "You should keep your condition. I overran you easily today."

"I will do my best. But Zari, what is that you mentioned?"

Sandy lioness looked on the queen and for a moment was gazing on her with inquiring stare. Uru didn't like it at all, because usually such stares meant Zari wanted to speak about some hard topics. That time she was absolutely right about that.

"Something in your mind or heart, that keeps your distracted." Replied Zari. "I'm currently trying to find what it is."

"Feel free to guess, my friend." Said Uru, although she actually preferred not to hear any guesses.

"Right…" Nodded Zari. "So that has nothing to do with being mother. Your pregnancy went smoothly and if not that leg injure, you would have regained your condition from old times… It's also not connected to that accident, at least not directly…"

"Not directly…" involuntary repeated Uru. These words awoke a very bad feeling in her – partial understanding.

"But there is some link. I noticed some strange signals from then on… Do you remember that lion? Dunga…"

"Kunga." Corrected Uru, before she understood that was a mistake. Queen's, not Zari's. sandyfurred smiled with bitter smile.

"As I thought. Not good."

"What?" Asked Uru with uncertain voice. "What do you mean?"

"You remember him perfectly." Explained Zari. "You reacted in time shorter than blink of an eye, telling his name. By the way: what is the name of his father?"

"E… um… Jali." Said the queen. "Of course, I remember sir Jali…"

"Because he is Kunga's father." Finished Zari. "I think I followed your way of thinking, where you remember that event because of him. You seem to be obsessed with that lion."

"Don't be ridicules!" Sighed Uru. "I met with him one. We spend one day together, while I was half-dimmed with pain."

"Definitely, he helped you to stand it, didn't he?" Asked Zari. Then she looked directly into Uru's eyes. "When it was? Give me an exact date."

"Eight months and… five days ago." Replied the queen after a short while of thinking. "It was last actual week of rainy season, I was in about thirds or fourth week of pregnancy. I dropped hunting with you about week before."

"Correct!" Replied Zari smiling. Then her smile died. "Too bloody correct. Have you any reason to keep that date in mind? Tell me, when you and Ahadi were announced mates?"

"A…" Uru felt a sting of panic, but then she replied. "It was week before first rain came, what makes fifteen months back from now. I member that you hunted a water buffalo and an addax then."

"Correct… almost correct."

"It was when I said."

"Yes." Nodded Zari. "But it took significantly more time to remind it, than in case of Junga…"

"Kunga!" corrected Uru, but then narrowed her eyes in embarrassment.

"All right, I will count the time. When Mufasa was born?"

"Six weeks after rains come. It was almost a full moon and that day you caught two zebras." The queen almost shouted on one breath. Zari nodded.

"Yes, that data you recalled faster than about Ahadi, but slower than about Lunga…"

"Ku…" Started Uru, but then asked with harsh voice. "What is your point?"

"Just… be careful what you feel." Replied Zari. "That lion marked you with kind of want, nostalgia. He won't make any trouble for you in the future, as I doubt we would ever see him again, but I think that obsession you have about him means something is not right between you and Ahadi."

"I love my mate." Declared Uru, but listening to own words she judged these sounded a bit false.

"I have no doubts about it…" Assured Zari. "Just…understand my care. We are friends, we are telling each other everything, right?"

"Sometimes I regret that…" Replied Uru. "But you're right. Everything."

"Anyway, that's not a surprise for you, but in my heart Ahadi is in the same place that was when he came to us. Don't worry, I accepted you are together long time ago… but still I do care about lion I love and lionesses I consider as my sister I never had. So I want you two to be happy and if you can't fix some issues between you, I must make you to."

"I understand." Said Uru. "Believe me: I appreciate that."

"If you really welcome my advices, apply them." Replied Zari.

"I will." Replied Uru. "I'm going to show Ahadi more of what I feel. And no more Kunga. He's just a past event."

"Good." Smiled Zari. "Let's back to the team."

But in fact she shivered inside. She had a brilliant memory and Uru was gifted in that as well. So sandy lioness recalled a simple fact that on day of Ahadi's and Uru's mate proclamation they hunted just two gnus. A water buffalo and an addax was the spoil of the other day. When Uru didn't hunt, because had an accident. That day Kunga took care about her.

\/\/\/

The flood was not an issue. All streams from nearby came down to Gorge, then Gorge River, filled it with water, but tide was continuously going further to Border River. On their way there and back king Ahadi managed to get another laurel leaf for his glorious name, as he saved young calf of zebra, who almost drowned in the mud. Strong lion ignored terrified yelps of herbivore and put it out from the swamp. Then – instead of eating a potential victim – he let it go. Just for the record: mother of that calf was wandering there because its herd was scattered and its mother was hunted by lionesses team and eaten also by the king few hours later. But all those details are really secondary to our story.

Mufasa witnessed deed of his father and when king went out from the swamp, dripping with water and mud, cub asked him with curiosity.

"Dad… that was a zebra. Why haven't you hunt it?"

"Are you hungry already?" Asked Ahadi. "I could catch her now."

"No… I just wondered, why haven't you done it."

"There is no need for us to eat right now." Replied king. "And this zebra is a creature given to our power by the Circle of Life. We hunt zebras, but also we care about zebras. If not those herbivores, we would starve to death. In time you will learn way of the Circle and see when you have to be a predator and when a keeper."

"Yes, dad." Said Mufasa and his voice was sounding with admire towards father. But Ahadi – most likely got deaf about that due to morning talk – failed to notice. "Are we going home?"

They set off to Priderock and arrived just after hunting team was back. Lionesses came with just one zebra (as we already know: mother of saved calf), but that would be enough for pride until next hunt. Of course no one started to eat. Perhaps lionesses were waiting for king to come. At least they should. But in fact they just watched as Uru didn't eat and do the same as their queen.

"Oh, you are back already." Said Ahadi, a bit confused.

"We could go again and hunt a bit longer, if you prefer to have house for your own for while." Replied Uru.

Lionesses laughed with merry and airy laughter, that had nothing to do with leering on king. But Ahadi read it that way. Of course, he didn't blame his queen, but assumed that his incompetence is so clear that Uru could embarrass him involuntary, even unconsciously. He just lowered his ears.

"I'm just surprised by you extraordinary efficiency as a hunting leaderess." Said with quiet voice.

"Thank you, dear." Replied queen. She came to mate and licked his cheek, then gave a lick to Mufasa. "But in fact Zari saved the day. It's her kill."

Hearing that sandy lioness raised her ear and tail in expression of embarrassment and pride. She couldn't helped that, but she liked to be praised in presence of the king. Blink of an eye after Zari hear that, she was shook by a striking thought. "Speaking with Uru about old fascinations lying deep was very… blunt for me. We might… have very similar problems…"

"All right, that's cool, but maybe we eat finally?" Asked Mufasa and lionesses laughed again.

They formed a circle in main chamber of the cave and started a meal. Slowly a tensed atmosphere ceased and all troubled lion of Priderock managed to throw doubts out of their minds. Only Uru, sitting between Mufasa and Zari kept thinking about what happened eight months before. She was looking into doorstep of cave and wall of rain, standing just outside the pride's keep. She was eating in mindless manner, being away in her mind. Zari must had noticed it, because she nudged her friend in side, in discrete way. Uru looked on sandyfurred and said with her silent stare.

"Wake up! He is not here. Ahadi is."

"He is not here." The Queen replied in the same voiceless manner. "Oh, Stars!"

She was completely wrong. He was there.

Wet and tired lion entered the cave with hobbling steps. On his back laid Jali, apparently unconsciousness, after efforts of long way, or stricken by a fever. Seeing that sever lionesses raised up and ran to newcomer, relieving him from his living cargo and carefully putting old rogue on the floor. Just a second after that tired Kunga fell down.

Uru was next to him in a time shorter than blink of an eye. She called: "Get the shaman!" Then she knelled down to Kugna. After a short check that he was alive, she forced herself to look on Jali and check older rogue. He was burning, but save for fever no other injure seemed to be present. A skilled shaman like Rastarian - or even his trainee, Rafiki - could save newcomer easily.

"What is a meaning of this!" Growled Ahadi, feeling a sudden wave of anger.

Attention of all lionesses, including Uru herself, was directed towards these two strays who entered his cave without a warning. "That's also Uru's cave!" Thought the king but that enraged him even more. He realised that was going to be settled. If he throw rogues away it would be his cave also. If he don't – that would be Uru's place exclusively.

"Help…" Said Kunga with weak voice. But he wasn't addressing the king – he looked on the queen. "My father is dying. We need a shaman!"

"What the crack you've done!?" Gasped Ahadi, loosing his temper. "You came to my lair without warning and permission…"

"Sire…" Said Ona to king's ear. "Most likely he was calling, but we failed to hear him because of rain."

"You must save him…" Whispered Kunga. Uru kneeled again next to lion and replied to him.

"We will, don't worry."

"No!" called Ahadi, although he knew that he lost that battle before it started. "I didn't offer him my hospitality."

He felt a wave of surprise among lionesses. Actually they were just scared by sudden approach of guests, but also worried about eventual argument in royal family. However Ahadi read it on his own way. He almost heard voice like: "And who the hell would care? Uru runs this place…"

"You did…" Panted Kunga, turning his stare on Ahadi. He didn't want to do it, but he decided that he couldn't afford any risk. If he wanted to save father, he need to have king… at least neutral. "Eight months ago. You said we are welcome here anytime. You have some debts to pay."

Not only Kunga, Uru and Zari had good memories. All pride had, so Ahadi realised that he was lost – he had to take care about wounded incomer. But in last impulse of defiance, he replied, trying to keep his voice calm and decisive. He almost succeeded.

"Silence! How you dare to ask me for hospitality this way?"

"I don't." Uttered greymanned. "I'm just putting my and my father's life under paws of the queen. I believe she will be merciful."

He raised his head with clear effort, but for short moment he met stare of Uru. In that while a flood of thoughts and emotions joined that two. They both went back, to a day eight months earlier, when it all started.


	3. II All the nice girls are already taken

II

II. All the nice girls are already taken

Father always told Kunga that stealing pride's preys is a wrong deed. But on the second thought old lion added that allowing one's family to walk hungry is ten times worse. So they both hunted also on pride lands, hoping that they would never encounter any hunting party or – Stars forbid! – king. Not that Kunga was a weakling or a coward, however as he was young and strong, he couldn't say that about his father. Old, greyfurred lion with mane overgrown with hoary fur could run as fast or fight as efficiently as earlier.

However that was him – eleven years old rogue called Jali – who encouraged his son to enter the land of local pride. Jali knew the life well and was perfectly aware that it was a dangerous venture (terminal with hundred percent of cases) and creature has to take some risk to live with dignity. And even more risk to live with some fun.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kunga, leading his father down from Green Hills. It was calm and cool morning of late rainy season, however that walk didn't have to be taken as refreshing relax. Predators were hungry and looking for preys.

The other lion seemed to be just a younger copy of this parent – the same noble muzzle features, similar grey fur and grey mane, with no streaks of hoary hair. Just in his eyes there was not so many mature and grave wisdom of his father. However Kunga was a smart lion, careful and serious in his own way. That's why he didn't like that trip to Pridelands at all. He didn't want to risk father's life.

"You always have some bad feeling." Noticed Jali.

"Perhaps that's the reason I'm still alive." Replied Kunga.

"I'm seven years older than you." Said his father. "I lived that long, without constant bothering about my hunches. And I never shivered about own shadow." Kunga stopped and turned to older lion. "All right, sorry." Added hoarymaned. "I didn't mean you are a chicken… We both know you are tough tomcat. But I just…"

"I'm not offended, just tired, dad." Interrupted him Kunga. "You may be talkative now, but if something goes wrong, it will come down on me to get us both away alive."

"Right, sorry again." Said Jali. "But… son, why do you think that lioness would be hostile? Your mother wasn't…"

"That was… something completely different!" snorted rogue and resumed his way downhill. "Wasn't it?" added with quieter voice.

"No, it was all the same." Said Jali. "I met your mother hunting in Grassy Pride lands. I admit that our first contact was rather of violent nature, as she and your aunt Raha decided to… well… to treat me as a trespasser. But it all come in much better way in time." His voice become more dreamy.

"Dad, stop that." Interrupted him Kunga. "This is not the best time for family stories." In fact lion didn't want to bring back unhappy memories.

He grew up in Grassy Pride with his mother, Sharifa. King of that land was lenient anyway – he let rogue's cub to live in his cave over two years. Just before his third birthday greymaned was… well, not exiled, but asked to leave. Sharifa was begging king to let her son stay, swearing that Kunga would never question pride's order. But on the other paw it was just a way of life – every male cub that is potential danger for royal line has to go away. Sharifa knew it and her son knew it as well.

Lion departed without being forced. He loved his mother deeply, but maybe that was why he didn't wish to make her any troubles. And there was the second reason. Father. Sharifa and Kunga decided that lion would find Jali and help him in his old years while she would visit her mate and son as often as it would be possible. That worked perfectly for a year, as Sharifa visited and watched two lions she loved living in good relation. But on that rainy season she didn't came to keep of her family. Jali and Kunga learned she died, after hunting accident.

As they weren't connected with Grassy Lands anymore, they decided to move on, leaving the past behind. But that past hurt and young lion tried not to recall it more often than it was necessary. If Jali coped with death of mate in hard but short bereavement, his son hardly could accept his mother was gone. That was also one of motifs for hoarymaned lion to take his kid away of home.

"Yeah, maybe that's not the best time." Admitted after a while of silent march. "But son… I just wanted to say you must look into the future."

"I do!" snorted Kunga. „And I have a bad..."

"You really need to find yourself a girl." Sighed Jali.

The Circle of life goes that way since always. Of course not all males are blessed to born as royals or start a new pride. Most of them are rogues, wandering on plains without home. But not always without families. As no king would allow rogue to permanently live within his domain, everyone has to accept, or at least tolerate that his lionesses meet and also mates with wanderers outside royal family. Sometime lionesses left prides to live with chosen mate and father of their offspring. But raising cub without support of the pride was hard and risky, so in most of cases mother lived with pride, while fathers went away. That's how the Circle rolls.

And Jali hoped that sooner or later also his son decide to get closer to some pride and take a mate on his own. By that he could become a mature lion, finally end his airy youth and discover all the joys and responsibilities of fatherhood. Maybe hard sometimes, but also in Jali's opinion only decent feeling worth to live for.

They didn't have to hunt in Pridelands. They could wander still on no-lions lands between kingdoms. Maybe there preys were worse, but for experienced rogues feasting there wasn't so hard. However a chance for Kunga to meet any girl in outlands plains was marginal.

Father and son reached the border of kingdom's savannah. Knowing some, but not too much, about that land, they entered it carefully. It seemed to be calm and devoid of any other predators, but Jali would never let his pretences fool him. He ordered his son to stop on last hummock before the plains.

"We will wait here, just in case." He said, laying in deep grasses of hill. "Try to watch for preys and when you notice something worthy of our jaws, let me know."

"And you?" asked lion.

"I will take a nap." Replied Jali. "What? I think your old cat deserved for a break after so long way."

"You wanted…"

"Stop it." Snorted hoarymaned. "You really need a girl. There is a rule in nature that females complain, not males. It's time for you to learn it yourself."

"I won't mess in pride matters and I will not look for lionesses here, as it could bring us troubles and…"

"Good night." Said Jali with already shut eyes. "Or good day. Whatever."

Kunga sighed and looked on the plain. He hoped to find some prey soon, however he noticed even more.

\/\/\/

On the second thought Uru could admit her caprice was stupid. Her pregnancy wasn't advanced, but Rastanian – kingdom's shaman – strongly recommended her to stay away from heavy efforts. Young queen treated hunting more like a entertainment than effort, but she admitted that it could be tiring. "Just one last time." She thought, starting a chase after a warthog.

Brownfurred lioness was real diamond of savannah – her nobly shaped muzzle was in the same time gently and decisive-looking and she looked around with green eyes of bight intelligence and sharp sense of humour. In spite of so important even in her recent life – become Ahadi's mate, death of her father Mohatu and becoming the queen of her land, she kept a spirit of youthful joy and merriness. As a born huntress she couldn't just let warthog go. She decided to hunt that prey, of course the last one, before she could a break to spent rest of her pregnancy as peaceful cave-mate.

But her blessed state already caused some drawbacks. Her condition wasn't as perfect it used to be. Lioness let her prey to escape on eastern border, almost to range of hills on the outskirts. Uru snorted with anger, but just after smiled widely. If swine reached the border, it would be safe. That was a challenge and queen loved challenges.

She followed running prey out of grasses to narrow path up the hummock. On that short space, she had a last chance to catch her meal, so she took a deeper breath and pounced ahead to block running way of the warthog. Rastarian wouldn't approved that. It was an effort.

And Uru herself – in the air already – understood she overestimated her condition. She flew above running swine but then heavily hit the slope of ravine. She slid down, confused with blow and failed to stop on the path. Queen fell down, back to grasses, cursing her thoughtlessness. In last possible moment she cowed her body, protecting her vulnerable belly. She hit the ground hard, but her hind legs and pelvis amortised all energy. She heard a noise of stretched joint and then she felt a wave of pain. But she have no cry – just silently rolled in grass to stop few metres from the slope.

She waited few seconds in complete paralysis. Nothing happened, save for left back leg calling with painful call. Then she exhaled aloud. "Stars!" she thought. "I was so stupid." She reached with paw to her belly. Inside she had her unborn cub. It seemed all to be right, but she shivered, thinking what would be, if she hit the ground with her front. When she was sure that her child is safe and she felt nothing strange about her womb, she could focus on the paw.

"Stretched, not fractured, thanks Stars. But it hurts!" she thought. "And it's damn good it hurts. I will learn to be careful in the future." She rolled on her back and wondered what to do then.

She had told Ahadi that she was going with hunting party. She had told lionesses of hunting party she was staying on the Priderock. Her mate was patrolling, most likely the other side of land. Hunting party was somewhere… but for sure not in the range of roar. So at least for several hours no one would look for her. That wasn't the best news she could imagine.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she snorted. "I should have hit myself in the head to support thinking process. And what now? I'm pretty…"

"Indeed." Said voice from the grasses. "I would even say: beautiful."

She wanted to finish her sentence like 'pretty messed up', but voice of newcomer interrupted her. She looked aside to see greymaned lion, slowly coming to her with smile mixed with anxiety on his muzzle. She learned that he was rogue, but she wasn't scared of that. What he would wanted from her?

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am." Said lion. "I would never disturb you, but I saw that you had some accident…"

"I'm pretty messed up." Replied brownfurred. "And that was what I intended to say."

"I still insist with saying just 'pretty'." Smiled lion, but then noticed her hip, quickly growing with oedema. "Ma'am… may I look it closer?"

"It just…" she started, but then added. "No, it is serious. You saw my prank and I guess I deserved it." He kneeled down to her leg. "No fracture, I guess, but it does hurt."

"I'm terribly sorry." Said greymaned, then started to examine hip with his tongue. "Right I sense no breaking but joint is clearly stretched. Try not to move it…"

"Sure thing, doc…" She smiled, in spite of pain. "I know I rather overuse your courtesy, but could you let know my pride about it?"

"And leave you here?" gasped lion. "Ma'am, I can't do that! I will wait for my father and then eventually I will go to your pride… Just by the way, when it happen, what name I should announce?"

"Oh, sorry." Said lioness, raising her stare and looking into greymaned's eyes. Rogue thought that sun itself was shining through those lakes of emerald light. "Maybe I did get my head damaged and I forgot. My name is Uru."

"Diamond." Murmured lion. "That would explain few things…"Then added louder. "I'm Kunga and I'm travelling with my father Jali. He should find us soon. Then I will be able to get some professional help for you."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Uru and then she unwillingly moved her leg. She gasped in pain.

Before she reacted on that, rogue laid down next to her and started a gentle massage of her upper thigh. She wanted to take her hind leg back, scared not of lion himself, but of eventual pain that therapy would bring. But to her confusion, pain ceased. Maybe not ceased completely, but its level dropped instantly when Kunga made her muscles loose. Using his tongue and carefully helping with paws, he pressed and stroked her body, letting her thigh relax and swollen joint was no longer teased by stretched muscles.

"Sorry, Uru." Said lion, for short moment stopping operating with his muzzle. "Trust me, that will help."

"Yes, it is helping already." She replied. "I even doubt if any other professional is required, if you are here."

"Do you have a shaman in service of your pride, Uru?" asked greymaned.

"Yes, his mane is Rastarian and he is annoying mandrill." She said. "And comparing to you, he seems to be inexperienced in healing stuff. Maybe you are a shaman yourself?"

"No…" murmured Kunga. He wished to shook his head, but because he kept licking under lioness's injure, he just shook his tail. "My father taught me. When you live as a rogue, you must know many useful things…" Then stopped and looked again into her eyes. He simply couldn't resist that. "Of course what I say has nothing to do with you. I think you are a queen and there should be ten shamans to watch over you."

"Right, I am a queen." Greeneyed laughed back, what he took as a joke. "But please, still call me Uru."

"I shouldn't take liberties with patient." Said lion and they both laughed even louder. "However if you insist…"

Greymaned resumed his treatment, but just a moment after that, his process was disrupted by another wave of laughter – that time of his father. Jali came out from ravine and still laughing, came closer to them.

"Oh, son… I hoped that you would reconsider your old cat's advices, however I'm surprised with the tempo of your education." He finally said.

"Dad!" gasped Kunga, lifting his head over Uru. "Do not embarrass me. Don't say a word!"

"Can't I even introduce myself?" asked hoarymaned.

"Sorry…" murmured young lion. "Uru, this is my father, Jali. Dad, this is Uru."

"I'm glad to meet you, sir." Said lioness.

"What's the problem, my child?" asked old rogue. "I hope that is not a fracture."

"Stretched joint of hip and swollen quadriceps." Instantly replied his son. "That is why I…"

"Sure." Nodded Jali. "I won't disturb you that, but I will take a quick look too." He examined her leg himself. "It should be fine in few days. But if we were closer to the river, I would find mukva plants and made some painkilling compress."

"I will go there, if you keep an eye on her." Said Kunga.

"I'm not that old. I could…" started hoary rogue, preferring to leave son with beautiful lioness, instead of using him as an errand cub.

"No, wait!" threw Uru in. "I'm sorry to say that, because you both do your best… but there is a problem." They looked on her, confused. "King is a bit… nervous. If he encounter one of you within our land, without formal ask for hospitality, he could… act irresponsible. If I could go with you, that would be not a problem, but in this case…"

"Sure." Nodded Kunga. "Tell me, where is your keep and I will go there. I could report about your state and look for herbs just after."

"I could go as well." Said Jali.

"No, you stay here…"

"Boy, I am your father and I…" rogue started their usual argument.

"Wait." Said Uru. "I'm sorry to be so bossy, but I must ask that sir Jali go." Kunga looked on her with silent question. "There is too much to tell. Just… he is very touchy king… in every rogue he sees a threat. So if you see you, young and in prime… no offence, sir Jali, I'm just pointing that your son looks strong and dominant." Older lion nodded. "He could take it as a challenge, before you explain whole situation. However sir Jali looks… with all your… senior dignity." Said lioness carefully, but hoarymaned just smiled. "…that you won't challenge Ahadi. So… it would be better if you let your father go to the Priderock."

Father and son stepped aside and for short while talked quiet enough for Uru not to hear. Trying to keep secret, actually those two also hardly were hearing themselves.

"Just let me go." Whispered Jali. "And stay here. That's your chance for…"

"Stop it!"

"It was the same with your mother and me."

"Is there any moral coming out of this story, safe for that one: All the nice girls are already taken?" Asked Kunga with irritated voice.

"All right, don't listen to me. But still, we must help that sweet kitty." And added louder, for Uru to hear. "I will go."

"Are you su…"

"Yes, I am." Answered Jali, looking on lioness. "Just point me, where to go and I will bring some help." When she looked west on the high rock, lion instantly set off to march. "I'll be right back." However he murmured much quieter. "But as an old lion I don't have to hurry. I will leave you some time, my dears." And with no to hasty steps he left the scene.

For next half an hour the conversation between lion and lioness was heavy-going. However that was no one's fault, as Kunga continued his treatment. So mostly Uru talked, while he was massaging.

"All right, don't reply me, as you are busy. Just… well, should I talk something about myself?" He nodded his head. "But I guess that is not a wrapping up story. I just live here since the day I was born. I bet your life is ten times more interesting."

"Unfortunately." Replied lion for short moment stopping his action. "How does it feel."

"Much, much better." She said.

"All right, I will leave it for a moment, but if you feel that cramp is back, I will resume."

"Suit yourself. In fact that was nice." And the thought in the same time. "When Ahadi did any massage to me? Has he ever? I wonder, what he would do if he was here. I guess he would just send me to shaman, saying how he cares… and walk away." But then she felt afraid of her thoughts. She wished that handsome lion touched her again.

"So. What can I do for you now?" asked Kunga.

"You can tell me more about you and your father… Wasn't you raised in the pride?"

"It is a bit complicated." Started lion. And he told her everything, still looking in her emerald eyes.

\/\/\/

Jali found Priderock easily, but there he learned that no one was there. All lionesses went on hunting, Ona with cubs had to go on walk and king was still patrolling the borders. Old rogue decided that few minutes… or hours of waiting wouldn't hurt anyone. So he just laid on the ledge of rock and looked on the plain. He smiled.

It was a beautiful kingdom. If other lionesses were at least half as fair as encountered Uru, land had also nice inhabitants. Jali doubted that local king – especially after what he heard about him – would allow his son to stay there. But if he allowed Kunga to mate with one of lionesses… that Uru for instance. And live on the outskirts. That would be great – a chance for his son to settle down and for him to rest. Jali was an old lion, he preferred to finally find his place on the Earth. With those merry thought he fell asleep.

…

Deducing from air movement, he was almost hit. Giant brownmaned lion wanted to hit him, but change direction of his blow in last possible moment. And that was good – if rogue was slashed with those sharp claws into his neck, he would be dead already. Jali woke up for good. In fraction of a second he cast away his sleepiness.

"Who the heck are you!?" growled young lion, apparently king of that land.

"Easy, boss… no one to be furious on." Replied rogue and jumped back, shunning another blow of ruler.

"Sire!" called Zari, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Please, let him speak."

Ahadi wanted to slash her as well. But it was impossible. Zari was friend of Uru and Uru… "I'm not a king here!" thought giant lion, torn between his fury and cubbish cry. I'm just her mate… Stray rogue, who came here and bossy only thanks to the queen. They don't respect me… They will never…" He looked on hunting party to see as lionesses tried to hide stares of embarrassment. Ahadi understood he acted not like a king, but as a rogue. "But if I show any weakness, it would be even worse."

"So… speak!" growled Ahadi, grabbing neck of old lion.

"Let… me… loose…" gasped newcomer. Ahadi ceased his grasp, understanding he made any speech almost impossible. Hoarymaned fell on the ground. "That's better… your majesty!" panted with clear mockery. Ahadi barely repressed his rage. "Sire, I'm just a rogue and I was travelling with my son, with no intention to disturb you. But we saw as one of your lionesses had an accident."

"LIAR!" growled Ahadi. "All my lionesses are here…" But then his voice tuned down to terrified whisper. "Except of Uru…" He grabbed lion again. "Where she is? What happened."

"SIR!"

That time Zari and Ona reacted instantly, grabbing king's paws and overturning him. They didn't want to offend their ruler, but brownmaned was close to choke newcomer and that way endanger their queen. So they immobilised Ahadi, letting grey lion roll aside.

"Please… calm down." Whispered Ona.

"Uru." Growled monarch.

"She is fine." Panted half-chocked rogue. "She just can't walk by herself. She need a lift and some painkilling herbs."

"You…" started Ahadi.

"What's her state?" asked Ona.

"Where is she?" added Zari.

"Just a stretched joint." Replied rogue, ignoring the ruler. "I left her on the border of the plains, near to hills west from here. But don't worry, my son is guarding her."

"Thanks Stars." Sighed Zari. "Let's go… sire." She looked on Ahadi.

"Yes, lead the way." Said brownmaned. Then he looked on newcomer. "If anything happened to my queen…"

"She is a queen!" thought confused Jali. "That would complicate few things.

\/\/\/

"Don't think we are some sick pride… it's just our customs." Continued Uru.

She just wanted to answer on his question, but it turned out that she was telling him about all problems bothering her. Or maybe not all. She had no idea why, but she hadn't told him she had a mate and she was pregnant. "He didn't ask." She thought. "I don't lie to him." But those were just excuses.

"You king seems to be… with all respect due to him… not the best ruler." Said Kunga. "You said he so easily loses his temper."

"I understand him." Said lioness. "He is just so unsure of his power." She was talking about matters of the pride, but in fact she just wanted to talk about anything. Feeling that handsome lion was looking on her like on rainbow filled her with sweet feeling. However she wanted to fight it, she loved it. "He is not king's son, just ruler because of marriage. He once was a rogue, but dad appointed him for his successor, after he…" Then she stopped, feeling she told something she didn't want to.

"Dad?" asked lion confused.

"I meant… king Mohatu."

"King… your father?" asked Kunga with shivering voice. Lioness understood she told too much to keep rogue in any delusion. "So… you are actually the queen? And Ahadi is…"

"I'm… sorry." She said, turning her stare to the ground. "I didn't tell you. He is my mate and I'm pregnant with him."

"I see…" replied greymaned, feeling like whole the world run away from under his feet.

"She is… a queen… she has a mate." Thought in stream of chaotic thoughts. "And I just hoped that she… Stars… I really hoped that." He felt as she gently touched his shoulder.

"Kunga… I didn't want to offend you. I'm sorry I didn't point it clearly from beginning."

"It's all right, your highness." Replied lion with unnatural voice. "I'm sorry if my behaviour put you in uncomfortable position and…"

"URU!" they heard a growl.

Kunga didn't hear anymore. Or maybe his ears received some voices, words and sentences, but the brain hardly ordered them into any message. He just remembered it as dream. When king wanted to pounce on him, he ducked. When he stood up, ready to defend himself, brownmaned was already appeased and also put back to order by Uru herself. Then he heard kings words – angry words but seemingly expressing a gratitude. He shook ruler's paw and then helped Uru to climb on Ahadi's back.

"Thanks again." She said and that was only sentence he remembered correctly.

"All pleasure was mine, your highness."

"I hope not all…" she added, but he seemed not to comprehend that.

"So…" said Ahadi uncertainly. "You did a great job, but it's done. You may go now."

"Sire." Said Jali with a bit uncertain tone. However stares of Ona and Zari cheered him up. "Why are you so hasty? Maybe you will let us stay in vicinity and…"

"You want to mate with my lionesses?" asked Ahadi bluntly, but just a second later understood his faux pas. All females looked on him with freezing stares. All, save for Uru, who was still looking on Kunga.

"My son wants just to… make some acquaintances with your pride." Said Jali in more diplomatic way.

"No, you ro…" started king, but then took a look on Uru. He inhaled deeply and said with calmer voice. "We are very grateful that you helped my queen and that's why I will gladly host you for… few days." In fact his voice suggested something completely opposite.

"See, my boy?" asked Jali, looking on Kunga. But he saw and heard something he didn't expected.

"No, father." Said greymaned. "I don't want to disturb pride's peace. Also it's an important time for the queen. I guess we should leave your noble hosts alone. But thanks your highness for that dose of trust."

"Son…" murmured old rogue.

"We will be going, sire." Said young lion. He looked on Uru. "It was an honour for me to met you, my lady." He bended his head down. Then he turned back.

"Kunga!" called Uru after him. He stopped and looked back. "Won't you stay at least few days?" in her voice a clear plead was heard.

"No, my queen. I don't want to disturb you in that time. But I will keep you in my mind and I will pray to stars for you and your cub's fortune."

"Great! You are welcome anytime!" said Ahadi, sensing lion was decided to go away.

"My majesties…" said confused Jali and then walked after his son.

They disappeared in grass of the hills soon after. But Uru understood that she was looking after him much too long as for just a lion whom she was grateful.


	4. III Not Going Anywhere

III

III. Not Going Anywhere

As we mentioned about Uru's and Zari's amazing memories, it would be better not to test Kunga in that issue. Actually lion could recall very little from the first night and day on Priderock. Simply – he was living in a continuous adrenaline rush, caused by fear and delight. Fear about father's life and delight, of course, connected with her. No other emotions reached young rogue.

After Jali was brought in, Zuzu was sent for Rafiki. Hornbill wasn't too avid to fly in such weather conditions, but strict order of queen made her to do that. Of course Uru wanted to run herself in direction of the Tree of life to get a ride for shaman and his apprentice. Shauri quickly convinced the queen she should stay in cave to take care for her guests. She said only and exactly that, but Uru understood – leaving newcomers alone with Ahadi, without monarchess' protection was very irresponsible decision. So Shauri and Zari went to meet monkeys in the way, while Uru stayed to command the first aid.

Ahadi tried to be close to eventual intruders, but Ona just said him.

"Sire, we will handle. That's lionesses job." So he just laid down to sleep on his usual bedding on the inner corner of cave. He hoped that Uru would join him soon, but he fall asleep before it happened. The queen kept an eye over her guests.

Jali was burning with fever and lionesses could do nothing without acacia's bark and shamans help. But Kunga was also in bad condition – way with father, long run without stops exhausted him and apparently stretched every single muscle he had in his body. His paws were bleeding and Uru couldn't believe that lion made his way even from the border of Pridelands. Then she reminded that most likely Kunga had been going on much longer route.

"Father…" Repeated rogue, possibly having a fever himself. "What with father?"

"Stay calm, Kunga." Replied the queen. "Shaman is on the way. He will fix your father."

"You… remember my name." Whispered rogue with weak voice, raising his stare on lioness.

He was lying on his side, while Ona and Kivuli tried to remove rocky shards out of his paw-pad on font-left limb. Meanwhile Uru was gently examining the other paw, touching and searching for any invisible injuries. She felt very unsure, but still excited about that contact. If not adrenaline rush of the rogue, he would feel the same. For a moment, their stares met.

"Of course I do. You saved me. How could I forget?" She smiled.

"You were pregnant then." Said Kunga. "What with the cub?"

"He is all fine. His name is Mufasa. You will meet him tomorrow."

Uru sensed a rock shard in Kunga's paw-pad. She bended down to the limb and grabbed it with her jaws. She pulled back in one, fast move, removing the fracture. Her patient gasped and she instantly looked on his face.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"No… it's all fine." Replied Kunga. "I see you know how to treat ones in need… Uru… I mean: your highness… Shouldn't they be here already?"

"Calm down, just a moment longer." Then she turned back to other lionesses. "Keep talking to sir Jali. Don't let him fall asleep, until Rastarian says it's safe."

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Jani, one of elder lionesses, then she addressed Jali. "Sir… do you read me?"

"He will be all right." Said Uru, looking in Kunga's eyes. "You are my guests, I can't let you get hurt… in any way. Don't worry, that are taking care about your father."

"And you, ma'am?" Asked rogue.

"I will talk to you… to keep you from falling asleep." Replied queen and smiled. "In a way I preferred the time, when you called me just 'Uru'." Added with a bit dreamy voice.

"Me too." Replied lion. "But then… I knew nothing about you, ma'am."

They talk about that day and what happened with them next. Uru told him about how Mufasa was born and that in spite she felt sometimes aches from stretched paw, it was all cured since that. Kunga had a shorter story about illness of his father and way to Pridelands. Then Rastarian and Rafiki came, being carried by Zari and Shauri. Seeing two mandrills rogue felt confused, but also sighed with relief.

"He's messed…" Started Rastarian. Then he noticed burning eyes of Kunga, looking on his father. "I meant: blessed." Corrected himself the shaman. "If you didn't get him here, he would be dead soon."

"What's with him?" Asked terrified Kunga.

"De swamp fever." Said younger monkey, referred as Rafiki.

"That I figured myself!" Gasped rogue. "Can you cure him?"

"He will survive…" Said Rastarian aloud, then added quieter to his apprentice's ears only. "But I wonder: how long?"

"He reached his days." Replied Rafiki. "Only his son kept him alive. But still… we must do our best."

Young shaman stayed over Jali, when his tutor took Uru aside and told her everything he could learn after that short examination of the patient. Unfortunately it was all needed to make a diagnosis, which can't be positive. For first few sentences Rastarian tried to mask the point with technical terms, but the queen asked him bluntly.

"Will he live?"

"Madame…" Replied shaman after a short pause. "He lives now and he will make it to tomorrow and day after. But… each of us had it's limit. Last illness devastated that lion's body beyond anyone's ability to help. He will die soon, not because of the swamp fever but due to general exhaustion. We could just slow down the process and keep him for week, maybe two."

"I always thought, that you, shamans, are bound to fight for every spark of life." Said Uru.

"We are." Replied monkey. "And we will do our best with Jali. I just wanted you to know that's not a healing just slowing down the unavoidable."

"Do, what you can." Ordered Uru and went back to Kunga. He welcomed her back with question in hi s stare. "You can rest." She said. "They can't tell too much now, but they assured me, that tomorrow will be better."

"So there is tomorrow for him…" Said relieved rogue. Then he crawled closed to the queen and licked her paw. "Thank you, your highness. I…"

"Rest." Said Uru, smiling. "There is always tomorrow. For us as well."

She bended down and licked his forehead. Kunga didn't reply, as he finally drifted away, carried by exhaustion and sudden dose of delight. He fell asleep with wide smile on his face. Uru watched him for a longer while, smiling as well. Then, as if she recalled about some duty, she turned back and walked to king's bedding, where Ahadi and Mufasa were sleeping. She laid down next to them, still smiling. Unwillingly she fell asleep with muzzle directed to side chamber of cave, where Kunga and his father were. She also failed to notice that no all lionesses in cave were concerned with guests or sleeping. She missed two points glaring in the darkness of the cave.

Zari was looking in royal bedding direction for a longer while, even when she was sure Uru was asleep. She narrowed her eyes in moment of confusion and indecisiveness. So, all her fears were so close to come true. She was afraid of the future, worrying about so many creatures close to her. She was worried about whole pride, who possibly was entering hard times of inner distrust. Of course, about her best friend who came close to do a terrible mistake and her cub, who could pay the price for that. But above all else she was concerned about the lion she loved – her king.

\/\/\/

Kunga was so tired that he didn't woke up on morning, but about midday, when hunting team went away and the king took the prince for a patrol and royal teachings. Rogue opened his eyes and instantly turned his head in place where his father was previous day.

"Don't worry." Said Rafiki, sitting next to Jali. "He is still with us. But he is very weak. Let him rest."

"Yes, of course." Replied rogue.

But he stood up and hobbled to his father. Doing that he realized that he also needed a treatment. Lion stopped in front of Jali and looked on him. Old greyfurred was asleep, breathing quietly. That sound was barely heard, but Kunga sighed with relief – he noticed that once infected wound was cleaned and bandaged with fresh leaves, what meant that main cause of Jali's terrible condition was fixed.

"Nice bandage." Said rogue, not knowing what to say. "Your?"

"It's my master's." Replied Rafiki. "He is sleeping now, leaving me on de watch. But don't worry, I'm skilled too."

"I have no doubts about it." Said Kunga.

"And as junior shaman, I advise you to rest longer." Added monkey. "Don't tire your paws, as they are…"

"Where is the pride?" He asked, but then answered himself. "Stupid question. Hunting I guess."

"And king is with de prince."

But then to cave came unexpected creatures. Uru and Zari were carrying haunches of zebra. Lionesses enter the main chamber. Sandyfurred put the meat next to unconsciousness Jali and queen herself came to Kunga. She put the food on the ground and said.

"We came from hunting with what we already have, just in case you are hungry now."

"Thank you, your majesty…" Replied rogue. "You care is amazing and…

"I guess that your father won't eat anything solid for a while." Said Zari aloud, as if she wanted to spoil queen's and her patient's conversation. "It makes you have double portion."

"Thank you… were we introduced?" Asked greyfurred.

"My name is Zari, lioness of Ahadi's pride." She said, finding it somehow important to stress that Ahadi was a king there.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Kunga." Replied lion. "We saw each other sometime back, but circumstances were not ideal for make an acquaintance."

"Yeah, I remember that." Replied Zari and looked on Uru with some cold blink in her eyes. "Eight months and six days ago."

"All right, Zari." Said Uru, hiding an irritation in her voice. "You may go back to girls. I will join you soon."

"Sure, my queen." Replied lioness, finding it somehow important to stress that Uru was a queen there. "What I should tell your mate, if I meet him?"

"Just that our guests are better." Murmured monarchess, smiling in a bit sarcastic way. If Zari wanted to have a fight, Uru was ready to give her that.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied sandyfurred, leaving idea of provoking her friend more. "I will be with the team." And then she walked out of the den.

Rafiki had to read something with his sixth sense and he decided to leave the scene, before he was asked. Monkey just said he was going for acacia bark, then went after Zari. In the royal cave only unconsciousness Jali, Uru and Kunga left. Lion and lioness looked on each other for a while, then rogue said carefully.

"If my father can't make any use of your delicious meal, maybe you take it, ma'am." Then he added quickly. "Oh, that's stupid. You are the host here and suggesting something like that is a bit rude. You should take whatever you want."

"You are the guest here." Replied Uru. "And I should do everything to please you."

"I don't deserve for that honour." Said Kunga. "I doubt if anyone does."

"Lucky you!" Laughed the queen and sit next to him.

It just happened. They ate and talk until the hunting team returned.

\/\/\/

Zari was scared. If the previous day she had some hunches, with next morning all of them turned to be true. As she predicted, an argument about guest burst out as soon as Ahadi woke up. King stood and came to two rogues. He wanted to wake them up and show who ruled there. Well, he was told who ruled there. Uru.

Seeing her mate closing to guests with rather unfriendly expression on his muzzle, the queen interfered. Before Ahadi managed to shout on newcomers, he was straightened by his mate. Uru took him aside, for pride not to see, but also not to wake guests up and then they had a talk about hospitality. Short, yet very unpleasant one.

Zari never eavesdropped, however she was gifted with excellent senses. She reconstructed most of the argument from scraps she heard. She also knew that not words were most important there, but what was beyond them. Neither Ahadi nor Uru argued about royal protocol broken with Kunga's arrival. King was furious, because he had to tolerate outsiders in his cave. Zari understood him perfectly. Ahadi was a king… only by mating with Uru. Actually there was no substantial difference between him and some 'other' rogue, coming to Priderock. Most likely Ahadi didn't draw too serious conclusions, but somehow subconsciously he felt that if suddenly Uru would have said "Ahadi is not my mate. From now on Kunga is." pride would accept that switch without hesitation. Of course it extreme scenario and even Zari realised that would be impossible, due to numerous reasons, where prince Mufasa was one of them. But Uru did – also subconsciously, most likely – everything to suggest that was a possibility. She aggressive and decisive attitude finally subjected Ahadi, but also made him scared. And Zari knew that there is nothing more dangerous than a scared male, who is ready to do anything.

"Stars!" Thought lioness, listening to argument of her friend and king. "What I'm supposed to do with this!?"

Then she noticed Mufasa, slowly awaking in the empty bedding. She smiled with desperate idea and went to the price. Kitten was sleepy, but a confusion about missing parents caused him to stand up and look around.

"Aunt Zari, where are my parents?" he asked.

"Planning our day." Replied sandyfurred. "If you want to go with your dad for teachings, let's tell him it now."

She almost put Mufasa between fighting mates, making them stop in a fraction of second. They quickly set that king and price would go on patrol and teachings and queen would lead the hunting team. But Zari eased symptoms of the illness, doing nothing with the cause. So she decided that she had to take care about her friend. The queen needed a little guidance.

So she stepped like a shadow after her for most of the morning. But when Uru gave her direct order to leave, she had just two options: disagree, inducing another argument and showing her intentions, or let it go. She left the cave with heavy heart.

"I'm stepping on a swamp." She whispered, marching to hunting party. "One false step and I will drown… losing all who are dear to me."

\/\/\/

Jali woke up about hour after midday, but he managed only to assure his son he was alive and then drifted away again. Rastarian stayed with his patient, while Rafiki was sent to look for herbs. Old shaman was an excellent healer and prophet, but his wisdom was not applying to every element of animalish existence. Namely: he was almost deaf for most of social and psychological signs that were connected with lion-lioness relations. He simply asked queen Uru and Kunga to get more bark, not asking himself if that was decent to let the monarchess wander around with some rogue. He simply wanted to have his bark.

And they wanted to have a walk. Acacias aren't scare on the plain, but to get a bark with decent quinine content they must find young trees and sweat a bit with taking a bark from higher branches. That wasn't a hard quest, especially when they divided their work rationally. Kunga, who's paws were still a mess, just served as a basis and Uru, standing on him, got the bark easily.

"I simply can't tell, how I'm grateful to you." Said rogue.

"We are equal now." Replied the queen, standing on his back. "Or no, we are not. You also saved Mufasa then. He was with me then already."

"While you are helping not only my father, but also me." Noticed Kunga. "But still… actually I enjoyed that you were in debt to me."

"Did you…" Asked Uru after w moment of silence. "Remember me for that time?"

"Of course. I thought about you all the time, your high…"

Queen lost her balance and fell down. Kunga managed to jump aside and partially amortised the hit, but lioness still met the ground violently, sighing with pain. She rolled aside and Kunga followed her with scared stare.

"Ma'am! Are you…"

"Yes, I'm alive." Replied Uru, smiling with embarrassment. "Just tripped…"

"I'm sorry to let you down… literally." Replied rogue, helping her to stand. "We have enough bark, so we can go…" He turned east to Priderock.

"Are you in hurry?" He stopped, hearing her words.

"No." He replied. "Actually Rafiki has enough bark for few hours."

"Take me to the waterhole." Said Uru. "And meanwhile, tell me about that time we didn't see. Have you really…" "Been thinking of me?" Wanted to ask the queen, but finished just. "…wandering with father these lands? You could at least pay me a visit to tell you're all right."

"I was considering it." Replied Kunga. "Each day I was there." Added in mind.

\/\/\/

Days were passing quickly, too quickly for some. State of Jali was still undecided – lion seemed to recover from his wound and fight the fever, but general exhaustion and digestive problems kept him in bad condition. He was moved to small cave next to Priderock, where he was under almost constant care of Rastarian, Rafiki, Uru or Kunga. Life of the pride seemed go back to normal, but it never fully returned. Presence of guests caused some differences in kingdom's routine. Not only kingdom's.

After being advised by shamans, Kunga decided to feed his father exclusively with light meat of rodents or young wildebeest. He was hunting these on his own and that took him most of the time. Pride was hunting on its own, but few times, then more and more often queen was helping Kunga in his quest, sometimes alone, sometimes with Zari.

The queen and the rogue spent long hours wandering on the plain and looking for preys. They were all alone, save for those days when Zari came with them. If Uru were able to think rationally, she would be scared, how easily she turned it into a habit. But she wasn't - she simply enjoyed that time and allowed Kunga to enjoy it as well. Two weeks after rogues arrival Zari was on the edge of her temper.

She didn't know what to do – every possible scenario was wrong. She would play hard with Uru and force her to talk with Ahadi. But that would result in healing the situation or even greater disaster, where the odds were similar. She could ask Mufasa for help in getting his parents together in better terms. And she did, but she noticed that young prince had nothing against staying with father and learning about ways of ruling for most of time. Of course, there was also third option, but sandyfurred shivered even thinking about it. That meant speaking with Ahadi and telling him about her suspicions. She was hesitating for almost two weeks, then with heavy heart decided to act.

"It's much better to do it now, before something bad happen." She was thinking, parting from hunting team and looking for her king. "And if something bad already happened, we are ready to… appease Ahadi." She didn't dare even to think about it, but she subconsciously assumed the situation that king would get enraged and want to hurt his queen. In that case, whole pride would defend Uru… but disobeying the king was a price that no one wanted to pay, Zari especially. "And I will ask him just to spend a bit more time with his mate." She thought. "He can't lose his temper about that. It's true he was neglecting her recently…"

She quickly found prints of Ahadi and Mufasa. It was warm, yet wet day of rainy season, so in muddy soil tracks were easy to notice. However Zari was a bit confused, seeing where they were going. She followed a trail to get into eastern part of kingdom. She went so far from Priderock that she wondered how young Mufasa is walking such a distance each day. She got to region covered with hummock and hills, before the border with Green Hills. That part of the kingdom was called 'Windy Hills'.

She saw them: Ahadi was standing on the hummock in dense grass. He was talking to Mufasa, but obviously he paid most of attention not on his son, but looking far. Zari followed that stare and quickly verified her worse fears.

They were there also. Uru and Kunga, just walking the grasses on the lower ground. But still, what the queen and guest of the pride were doing so far from home cave, witnessed by no one but themselves… and hidden king? Zari forced herself to focus her sight (she had very sharp eyes; I'm telling it now in case I missed it earlier) and watch Uru and Kunga. With drumming heart she was examining their acting, looking for some indecent behaviours. But they just walked and talked, maybe even tracking some small game for Jali. Just than, but it was enough for Ahadi to lock his stare. Zari had to do something.

She walked to Ahadi, trying to be loud enough for him to notice her early. But Mufasa was first. He looked on father and said with surprised voice.

"Dad, Zari is coming."

"And culling the herd is actually our duty to balance of… What?" Asked the king, stopping his lesson. "Oh, Zari." Turned to incoming lioness.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, my lord." Said sandyfurred. "But I wish to speak with you, now if possible."

"Can't it wait, until we are back?" Asked Ahadi. "I have Mufasa here…"

"I will wait for you with mom." Replied the prince, noticing Uru nearby. "She seems to be with Kunga and…"

"All right!" Said Ahadi, most likely much louder than he intended. "Go to your mother."

Mufasa set off down the slope, leaving king and huntress on the top. Their eyes followed kitten, as he went to Uru and rogue, surprising them completely. In that scene Zari noticed many indecent things. The queen and greymaned were just talking, but seeing Mufasa they almost jump away from each other and turn their stares down with embarrassment. Whatever they were actually doing there, way they finished suggested it was something else.

"Sire…" Started Zari. "I must talk to you about…"

"Him?" Asked king with grave voice.

"Also about Kunga." Continued lioness. "But that's just one of our problems. I would say… a minor one."

Ahadi looked on her and she almost yelped with fear. In eyes of her king was burning not a ordinary rage, but a madness. He was also tired and lost. Zari was afraid of him a bit, but she felt that lion need to be embraced and held in consoling hug. However the case was why his mate couldn't console him at that moment.

"Minor one?" Asked Ahadi with hollow voice. "Fact that a stray rogue stole my mate is a…"

"NO!" Gasped Zari instantly. "Look on them… Uru is faithful to you… She just… needs some company, some care." She came closer and stopped just in front of the lion. "She needs things you failed to provide her recently."

Ahadi was very fast, but I can't count it as a virtue in that case – he acted faster than thought. With rapid blow of paw he hit Zari's muzzle, sending her to the ground. A silence fall on the hummock, as lioness gave no cry of pain. Ahadi also was silent, looking on his right paw, surprised of what he had done.

"I hit you." He said with shivering voice.

"Yes, sire." Replied sandyfurred, slowly standing up.

"I… Stars, I didn't want to…" Started king. "I hit you, instead face the real issue…"

"Stop it, sire. Don't explain yourself, before I will tell you all I want." Continued lioness. "Uru loves you, but you have to show it her more often. Talk with her, she won't feel any need to get a rogue for confidences. Spend more time with her, instead of spying her around. Why do you assume she wouldn't prefer to be with you now?"

"But they…"

"What did you see?" Asked Zari, hoping her assumptions were right. "Has Uru gave you any reason to doubt in her loyalty? You are looking her closely, so we might assume you see her 'worst'."

"Yes… I mean: no…" Replied Ahadi. "They are just talking and hunting rodents for Jali." He admitted.

"So… tomorrow you will leave Mufasa with other cubs and hunt with Uru. Right?" The king nodded his head. "Let's go too greet them… easily, right?"

"Right." Nodded Ahadi and followed her, walking down the slope. "You know… when I saw you, I wondered about something else." Said lion with hollow voice. "That you want to warn me, or give me a chance to leave. That Uru decided to leave me and take that stray as her king. And I…"

"With all due respect: shut up, sire." Said Zari, almost smiling. "Don't talk such absurd…"

The queen and the rogue noticed them. Kunga took a defensive and alerted pose, as if Ahadi was going to fight with him ("What would be ridiculous." Thought the king. "I would beat him in just one blow.") and Uru was looking on her mate with scared stare ("But why is she scared?" Asked Ahadi silently. "I'm calm, thanks to Zari…").

"Oh, here you are." Said king, maybe a bit louder that it was needed. "How is your searching?"

"They have nothing yet." Called laughing Mufasa. "Mom, who said to be best huntress ever, got nothing for almost a day…"

"Nothing?" Asked Ahadi and looked on Zari. She replied him with silent stare: "Easy! That means nothing…" but king was already in the edge. "And why haven't you told me about it? I would help you…"

"My lady! My lord!" Sounded a voice from the sky. It was Zuzu, flying with her maximum speed, clearly alerted by some terrible news. "We must find sir Kunga… oh, sir!" She flew down and sat on rogue's shoulder. "Your father…"

"What!?" Gasped greymaned. "What with him?"

"He is…"

"I must go, my lady." Said Kunga, bowing to Uru. In next second he was speeding in Priderock direction.

Zari didn't know what had happened, but whatever it was, saved the day. If Kunga stayed a while longer, Ahadi wouldn't restrain his rage. But as lion was gone, king just looked on his mate and son and said with easier voice.

"We should go back as well." And so they did.

\/\/\/

Uru was speeding her family up, but she reached home an hour later. Jali was still alive, yet the end was clearly coming. She found Kunga lying next to father's body and crying with dry tears. She herd just scraps of their talk.

"It's all right, son… It's just my time. I will see you mother now."

"Dad, I tried…"

"I know." Replied old lion with weak voice. Fever was burning every fibre of his body, but mind of rogue was still perfectly working. "It was great time I spend with you. I think you, as I hardly even imagine a better son. I only regret that I never saw my grandchild but your mother and I will look on you from upthere."

"I tried…"

"You've done more than I could expect. Now, be as caring for yourself, as you were for me." Whispered lion with his last breath.

"I am dad. I wanted to tell you something, but… dad? Dad… DAD!"

When desperate scream of rogue filled the cave, Uru knew that Jali was gone. Rastarian and Rafiki froze in half a way to patient, lionesses stepped back, letting the queen see what happened. Mufasa looked on father and asked with cubbish curiosity.

"Dad, what happened?"

"It's…" Started Ahadi. "Let's go outside." Then looked on Uru.

"I will take care for everything." She said. "Muffy don't have to see it."

In fact she asked Zari to prepare what was needed. She came to Kunga, still lying at side of father's body. She laid down to him, purring and stroking his mane. Seeing that preparations for a burial could wait, other lionesses left the small cave. Meanwhile Kunga sensed Uru's presence.

"I couldn't…"

"You have no right to blame yourself." Whispered the queen. "You did that was in your power."

"I wasn't here when it started…"

"Your father was provided with best care we could afford. If Circle claimed him, it means there was no other way."

"My queen…" Said Kunga with shivering voice. "Uru… stay with me."

And she stayed. In that gloomy evening when Jali's body was buried next to Priderock, but also later. She waited with him whole night, what was a strange act, resembling mourning on king's grave from Pridelands customs. On the other day Uru decided to take Kunga on the hunt with lionesses, what confused and crestfallen lion welcomed with gratitude.

On the next evening Ahadi stopped his mate, when she was entering the cave. He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and natural, showing just curiosity, not suggesting anything. He almost succeeded. Almost.

"My dear…" He started. "I know that's a hard time for Kunga… But why the heck he has to mourn his father here? Nothing keeps him here any longer, so he could go…"

"Did he offended you in anyway?" Asked Uru with seemingly calm voice. Ahadi shook his head. "So you have no reason to drive him away."

"But I have right…"

"You have." She agreed. "But if you expect me to leave him in that state, you are wrong. If you don't want to have him here, I will go with him outside your pretty kingdom, taking as many lionesses to easily provide food for him and keep him busy for some time. You hardy find any law against that…"

"Uru…" Whispered shocked Ahadi. For the very first time she disobeyed him so easily and decisively. And the cause was… "Wait a second… what do you mean…"

"Nothing." Replied the queen. "Just keep your host in your kingdom, if you are grateful to him for saving me. If you drive him away now, I will assume you aren't and never were."

Ahadi felt that he heard some alarming words that should have put him mane erect. But as he was looking on Uru, so self-confident and assured, he simply couldn't say or even think more. He decided to leave it be, as other things he couldn't help.

"Good… he could stay with us." Said king with hollow voice.

"You are wonderful, my dear." Replied smiling Uru. But she was smiling not looking in his eyes.

\/\/\/

It was a week after Jali died. Uru knew she would find Kunga somewhere out there. Lion was watching the stars, from the small rock in which was the cave where his father died. But it was just a coincidence – that place was simply nice and secluded spot to be alone, if one wanted to be alone. Or if two wanted to be alone.

In spite that rainy season was in its middle, the sky was almost clear and countless stars were visible above. Kunga was lying on his back, silently looking into firmament. She didn't sneak, but he noticed her as she was almost there.

"Your majesty…" Said, surprised. "Uru…"

"Yes, at least last time I checked." She smiled to him, then added with more serious tone. "If you want to be alone now…"

"Please, stay, if that's not a problem for you." Said rogue. "I think that today I finally bid my farewell with dad. First time I watch stars without any guilt."

She sat down just next to him, touching his side. Lion budged, but held in place – even came closer a bit, swayed by warmth of the queen. They laid without any word for a longer while. Stars were blinking from the sky and Kunga realised that his mourning was indeed over – he didn't think about father at all.

"So… what now?" He asked. "I'm done here. I should go away from your kingdom, as I no longer have an excuse to use your hospitality."

"Why are talking about it now?" Asked Uru. She felt a sudden pin in her heart, just then realising that Kunga would go and she would never see him again.

"Because I'm so badly want to stay." Say rogue. The queen smiled.

"So, it's settled then." She replied. "I know it's not normal, for rogue to live with pride and Ahadi would object… but hell! That's my father's kingdom and until I have something to say…"

"As who I'm staying?" Asked Kunga, interrupting her. "As a guest, it's obvious. But as a one that address you as 'her majesty' or as 'Uru'?"

"Kunga…" Said Uru nervously, feeling they reach a very swampy topic. "Why can't you just stay… without all those questions?"

"I don't need to ask any question if I know the answer." Said lions and stood up.

"Where are you going?!" She asked and lifted her body after him. They stand in front of each other, looking in each other's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, your highness…" He said then added with whisper. "I'm not going anywhere, Uru." And before she managed to even think about anything else, their lips met.


	5. IV No One Will Know

IV

IV. No One Will Know

It lasted long enough for Kunga to lost his sense of time. He united with Uru for while that couldn't describe by words. It just happened and lion felt on his lips a sweet paralysis, slowly overwhelming his body and sending all the world behind a thick veil. The only thing that matter was a beautiful lioness he loved, standing in front of him, kissing him, being so close and real. He was really disappointed when that touch ceased. And he was really confused when he was hit in the muzzle.

Kunga felt down, both due to power of the blow and surprise. Uru was of moderate constitution, so no one could expect she would hit so fast, accurately and strong. And even if rogue was somehow prepared about her abilities, surely he wasn't prepared to see it just after he was kissed. He stopped, after rolling on the rock, then looked up on Uru and asked with disoriented voice.

"What?"

She was standing over him, with eyes and mouth wide open, most likely as confused as he was. In her pupils a storm seems to be raging on, with possible effect ranging from kissing him once again to repeating her hit. She lifted her right paw to lips, as if she tried to rub any sign of Kunga.

"It… never happened." She finally said with shivering voice.

"But it did." Noticed lion, slowly standing up and rubbing his burning cheek. "I could repeat anything after you, but it's hard to argue with facts."

"No, it just…" She stepped few steps back and then asked with quieter voice. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't want to… or I did, but I didn't meant you to feel any pain."

"A kiss for cure." Said smiling Kunga, but when he made a step ahead, she hissed warningly. "Uru, why?"

"It just can't be. We've made a mistake."

"Whatever it was, you seemed to enjoy it." Noticed lion.

Fur on queen's neck erected, showing her as totally confused and lost. She turned her stare down and came closer to Kunga. Not raising her stare up, she said with hollow voice.

"I did. That's why I also deserve to be punished. Hit me as hard as I hit you." She grabbed his paw and lifted it.

"Uru, I love you." Said Kunga. She hissed once again. "And I see that you…"

"Silence!" She let her paw go and backed about a metre. Clouds dimmed the moon and vast majority of starlit sky. On the rock fell almost complete darkness. "Kunga, please, let's go back to cave."

"And then?" Asked lion with hope in his voice. "My queen, we went a bit too far to pretend that nothing happened. All I need is that you admit some things you seems to deny."

"Kunga… I have a mate."

"They say that plenty is no plague." Smiled rogue, but in next second added with pleading voice. "Right, that was a bad joke, sorry. But still…" He hesitated, but then finished with easier, almost airy tone. "Go to sleep, my queen. Just take your time, thinking about it. I don't know what you are going to do about that. Just add two fact to your consideration: I love you and most likely that is not a feeling left without reaction. Good night."

When he walked next to her, she jumped aside, as if she were afraid that he would try to kiss her again. But lion just went back, smiling with seemingly relaxed face. In fact he was shivering inside, not sure what to feel and being stretched between a great happiness and even greater fear. But he just entered the cave without any more words.

Uru stayed few minutes longer, trying to calm down. She still couldn't think rationally about what happened. She was mostly scared, even to let her thoughts go out. If she was just a king's mate and Ahadi just a king, it would be much easier, as there would be no hope. But in fact it was all up to Uru – if she really wanted… "No! I don't!" She exclaimed in her mind. "I do love Ahadi. He is also Mufasa's father, so there is…" But even that thought was interrupted, as she realised that for short second she allowed herself for thinking over that dilemma. There was no dilemma – Ahadi was her mate. But… still, she couldn't repress that smile on her lips, as she was entering back the cave. Whatever had happened and whatever problems it would bring, she was savouring that there was a lion who loved her in such unconditional way as Kunga.

So, they both saw the dark side of what happened and in a way ignored it. But there was a creature that considered consequences. Zari watched the scene, after she was drove out of the cave, looking for the queen. She stayed on the rock until morning and cried, for both her friend and king.

\/\/\/

When Uru woke up, first thought she made was that her dream was not over. She dreamed about… well, she couldn't recall the details, but for sure Kunga was in the scope of those visions. And she saw him as soon she opened her eyes. All was on its place…

Somehow the view of Ahadi and Mufasa lying next to her induced no dissonance. She just stood up and with joyful roar woke up her pride. Lionesses opened their eyes and sleepily looked on their queen, but seeing her good mood, much easier fought the morning laziness. Uru was so full of vigour.

Kunga stoop up as well. He gave the queen a nod, smiling – seemingly innocently, but in short moment their stares met they exchange a silent thought. It could be read as anything – from "Good morning" to "I love you" – but it was surely a positive and merry message. Kunga asked the pride.

"So early? Well, if any of you wake up for good, I might give you a paw with hunting."

Uru came to rogue and jokingly she hit him into head (nothing as the night, of course), what causes a burst of laughter among lionesses. Then the queen took a look around and some that someone was not there.

"Zari?" Asked Uru. "Where is she?"

But then the sandyfurred lioness appeared on the doorstep of cave and entered it. Her walk was slow and a bit unsure and on her muzzle an sleepless night was clearly seen. Uru ran to her friend, wanting to support her.

"What happened?" She asked with anxious voice.

"I had to go to waterhole. I don't feel too well recently."

"Ona, go for..."

„No." Interrupted Zari. „I will be fine… just give me a break. If you let me stay with cubs today, it should be all right, ma'am."

"Sure, if you want." Agreed the queen, failing to noticed she wasn't addressed with name. "But are you sure that Rastarian…"

"I must have eaten too old carcass. One day and I will be fine." Replied sandyfurred.

"Leave her alone." Said Ahadi, coming to him mate and huntress. "If she says she'll fine, she will." Then looked on Zari directly. "Just tell me, if you manage to take care about all cubs. I must go to the border today."

"It's not a problem, sire." Replied Zari.

"We will bring you something light." Assured Uru, who had already quite an experience with hunting small game.

\/\/\/

Hunting team went off about half an hour later, after eating leftovers from the previous day (however Uru was a bit anxious, as that meat could possibly cause Zari's indisposition). Twelve lionesses, the queen and Kunga left the cave and marched on plains. Ahadi went just moment after. Before he set off, he ordered his son and two other kitties to be good and obedient, then came to Zari.

"I know you said you're right, but maybe…"

"I will manage, sire."

"Does it hurt?" Asked the king and Zari felt a pin inside her, but not in stomach. In heart.

She didn't suffer any digestive problems – she just told that to have a reason to stay with Mufasa. With her, having a sleepless night, it wasn't hard to convince others she was sick. She also decided that a day of rest would let her stretched nerves rest a bit. Words of Ahadi touched her in two ways. "If she has the same sharp eyes and readiness for help to Uru as he has to his hunting team, perhaps there would be no problem at all." Thought lioness. And then she realised that she enjoyed that king's care, more than she wanted.

"Thanks, sire. It was just a bad night." She replied, telling basically the truth. "I hope it would be better soon."

"Yeah, right." Murmured the king. Then added with quieter voice. "Zari, I noticed that you are a bit uneasy last days. Is there any problem?" She couldn't say him, not yet. She nodded her head. "Right, you don't have to tell me, but I'm sure Uru would help."

"Thanks, my lord." Replied Zari.

"I have to go." Said Ahadi. "But I'm leaving Zuzu around. If there is any problem, ask her to find me."

And he exited the cave. Zari looked after him for a while, then sighed and stood up. She went to cubs, still sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep. Mufasa opened his eyes and looked on sandyfurred with polite, yet clearly disappointed stare. Ten times more he preferred to go with father.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, just today you all are staying with me." Said lioness.

"Sounds not bad." Said Onya, standing up and pouncing on Zari.

Soon after all three kittens started a playful skirmish with their caretaker. When they finished, sandyfurred took them to waterhole and then back to Priderock. Because cubs were arguing what to do, Zari decided for them, more or less making them all pleased, or at least displeased in similar degree.

"We will train a chalk chase. It's like a hide and seek, but a bit more fun. And you will learn how to follow trails."

"Sounds good." Rated Mboni. "We are chasing you?"

"No, that would be a bit unfair." Replied Zari. "I will be in team with Mufasa."

\/\/\/

She wanted to have the prince for a while and talk with him about what she had to. Easily she prepared a false trail for Mboni and Onya, then – still claiming that was necessary for successful game, took Mufasa away to grasses on southern foot of the Priderock Massif. Cub seemed not to notice anything special, what was in general intention of sandyfurred.

"Here, we will wait a while." She said, hiding in high grasses." If they don't show in about half an hour, we will try to go back to base and score a point."

"So, where is the lesson for me in all this?"

"You must be patient." Replied lioness. "And by the way, as we are alone, with no one to interrupt us, I want to ask you about few things, my prince."

"What's that?" Asked Mufasa, lying down in the grass next to her.

"Mufasa, you are very wise and perceptive boy… tell me: have you noticed that your parents are arguing lately?" The prince was thinking for a while, looking carefully in Zari's eyes. Then finally replied.

"I'm not sure what do you mean, aunt. But I guess they don't argue much lately. They… well, they don't talk too much lately, so there is a small chance for them to get in any fight."

"You're right." Nodded sandyfurred, but that answer didn't calm her down in at any way. "But Mufasa, don't you think it shouldn't be like that?"

"I guess it shouldn't." Replied the prince. "But it isn't about dad. Mom seems to be… away, even if she is close." Then he narrowed his eyes. "But you should know it better. You are her best friend."

"That's why I'm asking." Sighed Zari. "Listen, my prince, you must help me. Don't tell anything to your dad, unless I tell you so. Just try to keep you mother 'closer'. I could advise you to…"

And Zari told Mufasa all that she hoped could work. To keep queen Uru focused on the family, to make her to spend more time with mate and son and for young prince – to report his aunt about all strange things connected to Kunga. They were hidden perfectly, but still, sandyfurred failed to set all her plan before Mboni and Onya found them.

\/\/\/

Chasing addaxes was quite different from catching any other game. These creatures were very fast and alert, so there was more of sneaking to the prey than in case of any other hunt. Uru split her team into smaller groups, two or three lionned, then put them all in the fan, closing to where the herd was. Sun was shining thought the wet air, making the rainy season even harder to stand than scorching sun of dry months.

But the queen didn't see it as a problem. She also didn't see anything indecent in taking Kunga as her hunting partner. They laid down in the ambush, waiting for any game, beaten to them by other teams. Uru felt that paw of rogue was gently touching her side.

"Kunga?" She asked. "What are you planning exactly?"

"Get the game, currently." Replied lion.

"I meant a bit longer run."

"I have no idea." Replied rogue honestly. The he crawled closer to her and nuzzled her cheek. "But who cares, if in run long run we all are dead. But now we are alive as ever."

He wanted to kiss him, but addax ran nearby on time.

\/\/\/

Next day she spent in dreamy haze. She was sleepy, after a sleepless night, but still showing in pride maybe the highest energy among lionesses. Only Kunga was a match for her. That duo lead the hunt, with their moods making up for rest of a bit confused pride. They hadn't seen their queen like that since a long time.

Uru and Kunga spent most of the past night together. They just wandering the plains, watching the stars and talking, but that was all they need, at least the queen thought so. It just happened. As Uru saw Kugna coming out to waterhole, she decided to talk with him in private once again and explain few things. For instance: hunting is not an excuse to taking so serious liberties with monarchess. She just checked if Ahadi and Mufasa were sleep, then look to Zari and when she made sure that all these three didn't budge, stood up and exited cave. Seeing the rogue, she started.

"Kunga, it was…"

"Yeah." Interrupted her lion. "I knew you will come."

Uru wanted to scold him for every wrong thing he did, but she couldn't scream just next to cave. They went farther from pride's keep and there… Well, Uru discovered that in fact she didn't want to shout on Kunga. She did once, when he kissed her, but she was scolding him with smile.

They got back to cave before dawn. Uru's dreams were short, but as charming as those the previous night. She didn't remember too much, but Kunga was not just a part of them, but the main protagonist.

And few hours after her awakening, she was again running by his side, laughing and enjoying the wind in her ears. Ona and Jani happened to go just next to them, but neither of them made any comment. They were confused and not ready to take any action. Reprove Uru? They queen and boss? Well, it made no sense, but still seemed more reasonable than talking with Ahadi. And who was Ahadi? A rogue, just like Kunga, however not so nice. If not Mufasa, lionesses wouldn't even think that something was wrong. But was wrong – obviously the queen was flirting with lion who wasn't the father of her son. Something was not as it supposed to be, but none of Pridelands lionesses knew how to start the topic with Uru.

"We got them… my queen!" Whispered Kunga, in last moment addressing Uru properly. "Are you ready? Go!"

He led the chase from bushes to heard of gnus. The queen followed him, laughing out of pure joy. She always loved hunting, but in that particular case her pride sisters suspected that was not all, what monarchess was so glad.

\/\/\/

They got back on Priderock just after the dusk, carrying a solid spoil of three gnus bodies (partially devoured by huntresses to avoid carrying too much). Cubs, Zari who was overseen them, Mufasa and Ahadi waited for returning team. Seeing so impressive result, king gave his roar and huntresses replied him in the same way.

"The queen led us to great kills today." Said Ona.

"Yes." Nodded Uru. "But it was Kunga, who made this so successful.

Smile of Ahadi's face faded a bit, as he didn't like to be reminded about arrogant rogue living in his cave. But it passed unnoticed in generally great mood of the pride. Lionesses were tired, but proud of themselves. Additionally, the queen and Kunga seemed to be playful as cubs.

Uru was portioning the meat and laughing at some rogue's jest, when Mufasa came to her and looked in mother's eyes. She sensed that something was wrong and her son tried to keep all pretends of being calm. But he didn't, what she easily read from his a bit shivering voice.

"Mom… I have an idea." Started prince. "Maybe… we would go to Mighty Waterfall tonight. It's a fullmoon and they say that it looks amazing in that light."

"Sure…" Replied the queen. "But you meant this night?" Asked, a bit confused. He nodded his head. "Oh, I'm so tired after the hunt. Can't you ask dad…"

"I hoped that we all go. Dad, you and me." Explained Mufasa. He was close to burst in tears. Just a second later Uru was close as well.

"Stars!" She thought. "I can't go with him, because I don't want to. Because tonight I might be with Kunga… I am trying to ignore my son, because of…" She has never finished that sentence in mind, but the conclusion was clear enough.

Looking on her son, whose lips were smiling, but eyes were sparking with incoming cry, she reviewed all her wants and emotions from the day when she was with Kunga under the stars. No, wrong, it started much earlier, perhaps since the very day that rogue came there. Uru realised that even without making any decision, she made some. "Am I leaving my son and my mate?" She asked herself. "But it's impossible. It would be so… cruel and… stupid!" But then she looked aside to catch Kunga sitting among lionesses, talking loudly. He smiled, seeing stare of queen. That smile was innocent, but in the same time full of strange pride, as he treated Uru almost as him mate already.

"No!" Thought the queen. "They won't make me to choose… as I could have it all at once, them all at once. I'm doing nothing wrong." And a wave of irritation flooded lioness. "I am tired tonight. I will tell Mufasa I will go with him the other time and I will tell Kunga the same. Period!" Feeling that she solved, or at least: very skilfully postponed the problem, she hugged her son.

"Listen." She said with calm voice. "Don't be mad at me. I'm just really tired today. We could go tomorrow… I guess that the moon will be tomorrow also big. Or you might go just with father… Or course, if you wait for me…"

"I understand, mom." Said Mufasa. "I asked dad already, so I guess we will go tonight." He hoped that she would disagree and ask them to wait for next evening, but nothing that happened.

"You are such a good boy." Smiled the queen. She let Mufasa loose and she didn't notice that her son came straight to Zari.

The dinner and supper merged in one, solid meal, so when it was finished and night was already covering the land, whole pride went to sleep. Only Ahadi and Mufasa set off north east to waterfalls on Border River. And – of course – Kunga went to waterhole. Uru waited as the pride went asleep and walked out of the cave. "I just want to tell him I'm tired tonight." Thought Uru and the comforting feeling of doing no wrong made her inattentive. She failed to notice Zari, coming out after her.

Sandyfurred let her friend go away from the cave far enough that their talk wouldn't be heard. She also had already established that the queen and her guest usually started their walks from waterhole, so she had a while. When she was sure no one from cave would hear them, she caught her friend as she was marching in high grasses north from Priderock.

"Good evening, your highness." Said sandyfurred and Uru froze.

She slowly turned back and looked on her friend in her eyes burned all fears and hopes she lived last days. Before even she said anything, Zari understood that what she did wasn't the best was to save the situation. It was juts forcing Uru to make a choice, but sandyfurred had no idea what that choice might be.

"Good evening, Zari." Replied the queen. "Why don't you call me with my name, friend?"

"Because I what I'm going to tell is not only referring to Uru, but also to the queen of Pridelands, daughter of Mohatu."

"I sense too much about duty to make this talk pleasant." Noticed lioness. "You sound like a queen here."

"At least someone of us does." Smirked Zari, but in the same time made sure that she had done a grave mistake. In voice of Uru sounded no regret, but many of defiance.

And the queen herself was savouring the taste of crossing the line. "It's done!" She thought. "Zari knows… it doesn't matter that nothing has happened between Kunga and me… it doesn't matter that tonight I was going just to say him goodnight. She knows, and that that matters. She sees what I failed to see. I went to the point of no return." She barely repressed the laughter of relief. "I will go with him away. Don't worry my friend, I won't drive Ahadi off…" She was thinking with delight. "I'm leaving him to you… I'm sure he would make you his queen. That's the point where our expectations meet." She said no one of those words aloud, but Zari seemed to understand.

"No, Uru… wait!"

„For what?" Asked the queen. "I wasted enough of time… mine, as well as yours, to say nothing about Kunga's."

"But Mufasa…"

Beautiful image that Uru had in her mind suddenly crumbled. Just few seconds earlier she was thinking about perfect vision of her leaving Pridelands with Kunga. But only with Kunga? Then she saw two parallel visions: taking Mufasa with her, or leaving him with Ahadi. One thing she was sure – if she decided to take her son, Kunga wouldn't oppose. She never asked him about it, what was quite obvious, as she never even suggested him scenario she came up to, but she was more than sure that rogue was able to take care about Mufasa as if he was his own son. But what with Muffy himself. "Stars! Have I right to take him away from Ahadi? But leaving him… that would be disowning a child that I love." Zari had to notice her friend's dilemma.

"Uru…" She said with soft voice. She came to lioness and nuzzled her head. "I know it is very hard for you… and when you don't know how to act… act properly. Don't ruin your life… don't ruin life of Mufasa, Ahadi… and Kunga. Let him go, as you know he can't stay."

"I can't…" Replied Uru, crying. "He will be so disappointed…"

"If he loves you, he will understand." Assured her Zari.

"All… right…" Said finally the queen. "But I must tell him this… alone. Don't follow me."

"I won't." Replied sandyfurred. She preferred to take a look on that 'farewell', yet if she promised something, it meant she was about to do they way she spoke. "I promise, I won't follow you. But please, stop this, before something really bad happen."

"I will." Said Uru. "Just…"

"Believe me… I guess I followed your thoughts and it is hard for me too."

"I know, thank you." Said the queen and she set off to run in darkness.

Zari followed her with her sight, smiling, but in fact she wanted to cry as well. She was so close to fulfil her dreams… but in the end she didn't know how to act. So just in case, she acted properly. It hurt.

\/\/\/

Kunga started to feel anxious. He wasn't impatient, but he also knew perfectly how long could take a way from Priderock to waterhole. He even asked himself if something could happened and from being anxious he turned to be scared. So he almost decide to go back, when he noticed Uru, coming from the grasses. He smiled.

"It took a while, but finally you decided to take some sleepwalking, your highness." He started with gallant voice. But then she noticed her muzzle. Lioness had been crying recently. "Uru, what's wrong?"

"They all know." She said. "They don't tell a word, but know. Only Ahadi and Mufasa seem to be unaware. Kunga… it can't be like that."

"Of course, it can't." Replied lion, a bit confused. He came to her and nestled to her side. "But… why?"

"Because few days more and I decide to go away with you." Uttered the queen.

Kunga wanted to roar with triumph, as what he heard exceeded his hopes. Of course, he believed that one day Uru… "But go with me? That's wonderful." But then he realised all the problems that created. Uru wasn't just a lioness, she was a queen. Rogue can't mate with queen – he had to either made her rogue as well or become a king himself.

"We don't have to wait. We could go now." Said, feeling that won't work anyway.

"I can't…" She didn't cry, but rogue sensed that she used all the tears she had. "I can't go. My kingdom... my son... my mate…"

"Can't your mate just satisfy with being king?" Asked greymaned with hope. "And Mufasa… he is a great cub… Can't we raise him together?"

"He deserves to have a home."

"But you deserve to have a life. He will understand it… some day." Said lion.

"I can't part with him." Said Uru.

Kunga was silent for a while, but it had nothing to do with hesitation. He was ready is would come to this long time ago. He knew the way of life they was choosing was hard, but still it could make him happy. He smiled.

"I understand." He replied. "I will stand it. Just say you love me."

"You will?" Asked a bit confused queen. She was surprised that Kunga let her go so easily.

"Just say it."

"I love you, Kunga." She said with shivering voice. "I'm, so sorry…"

"Don't cry." Said rogue and kissed her. "I won't be so bad…"

Next minute become a single emotion in Uru memory. She couldn't divide it in any fractures and even understand how it happened. In one moment Kunga was just in front of her, kissing her passionately in second, he was… behind. She wasn't stopping him – she kept encourage him. With all remains of her will, she gasped.

"Kunga… no!"

Lion instantly stepped back, breathing heavily. Uru thanked Stars he did, because if he kept doing what he started she would have neither strength nor will to interrupt. She turned back to rogue and looked in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We… can't." Said Uru with clenched jaws. She was furious – not on him, of course, but on herself.

"But… why? I thought…" She nodded her head to hear what he expected. "That I will stay here… that we would live like mates, although no one would know about it. I hoped…"

"I won't work, Kunga." Said Uru.

"But I love you…" Almost yelled lion. Then looked around and added with tempting voice. "No one will know."

"We will know." Replied Uru with grave tone. "I can't break the word I gave Ahadi. It just can't be… I'm sorry."

"So… is this the end?" Asked rogue.

"I guess…" Said the queen. "I want you to stay, but as a guest."

Kunga stayed like paralysed for over a minute. In his mind and heart everything was boiling. He tried to analyse his situation rationally, but he failed. In the end, Uru was his mistress and the queen. Whatever she said was true. And she said it wouldn't work.

"I wish you have a good life, Queen of Pridelands." Whispered lion. "And thank you for your hospitality. Be sure, I won't forget it… ever."

"You still owe me one." Said lioness with crying tone. "For that night. If you want to hit me, do it."

"If I were able to hit you, I wouldn't let you drive away." Said Kunga.

He turned back and set off to run. Just minute after he disappeared into night. She did start after him. She just fell down, stomping on stretched paw. She gasped with pain, but then realised that if not her injure, she would actually followed and do whatever he wanted.

"KUNGA!" She called, but savannah was silent. "KUNGA!"

Zari found her few minutes later, when she was crying. After all, she had few tears left.

"I'm so sorry, my friend." Said Zari, nuzzling Uru's side.

"It's done." Replied the queen. "And what I should do now?"

"I think you know."

\/\/\/

Uru joined Ahadi and Mufasa just after the midnight. The price wasn't asleep, but still watching nightly sky with father. Without word she laid down next to son and mate, trying to keep her tears-spotted muzzle in shade. She succeeded, so easily that Ahadi didn't demand any explanation. Mufasa the same – he just nestled to mother's side.

"It's so great you are here."

They were watching moonlit waterfall for some time more, but then young prince fell asleep. Ahadi took him to a den under an acacia nearby and laid to peaceful sleep. Then he returned to the bluff to his mate.

"He is asleep." Said, then looking on his beautiful mate in the light of the moon, added, driven by some unexplainable impulse. "I love you. I'm so sorry I'm so rarely able to show it."

That night they were together, for the first time since a long, long time.

\/\/\/

When they were back to Priderock about midday next day, it was obvious for Zari that all had gone in a right way. Uru was still sad, but from airy mood of the prince and the king, she judged that threat to royal family was gone. She expected never to see Kunga again.

And Ahadi was indeed again in his normal condition. Seeing that lionesses hadn't gone for a hunting, he started to scold them loudly, channelling most of his rage on Zari. As Uru was putting Mufasa in side chamber to sleep and she couldn't oversee her mate, the king finally lost his temper. He slapped Zari with paw, sending her to the ground.

"What is meaning of this! I just leave you for a while and all pride seems to fall apart!" Growled.

"My lord…" Replied lioness. She was burning inside, but she wasn't sure if that was because of happiness and relief or pain and disappointment. "I assure you, since now on all will be like it once was!"


	6. V Old Love Lies Deep

V

V. Old Love Lies Deep

Quite contrary to a popular belief, lion kingdoms don't consist the entire African savannah. Actually almost half of the plain terrain, appropriate to be dwelled by lions is the no one's land. Between kings' domains there are wide belts of territory that no one claims and in the same time all could do that. It's a land of rogues, wanderers and outcasts of all kinds. Kunga understood it with a tone of pride – as all the losers around him found themselves on that cursed ground due to own weakness, he at least had a reason to be there.

But before new wave of memories came, he wiped out a picture of Uru from his mind. He just went back to his current companions to get his share from the latest hunting. He trusted his new friends, but in that land 'trust' didn't mean that control was not necessary.

"Oh, Mister Rain finally decided to honour us with his presence." Said Rodi, light-golden furred lioness from Sahel Plains. They all call him 'Rain' due to quite unique colour of his mane, but it was her who started it. "Refreshing afternoon nap?" He nodded. "Didn't you feel… a bit lonely in your den?" She asked and sprawled out in a tempting way, not caring about bluntness of that gesture. Kunga rated it as specially indecent, because of Oboro, Machi and Ngurumo, eating just few dozens metres from there.

"You give me a perfect idea how to spend spare time, but not how to rest." Replied rogue indifferently.

They were hunting and travelling in a group of five. Rodi and Machi were lionesses from Sahel Plains, who just set off from their home in the quest to get some adventures or at least get mates (or both suspicions were correct). They met Oboro and Ngurumo, local rogues and since almost two months they all lived in the unnamed valley beyond Sunny Range. Kunga joined them about another month they formed that strange coalition and stayed for two weeks. He asked no questions (all stories of his companions he heard not inquiring about them) and gave no answer on questions about him. He just wanted to have a break, life a airy and mindless life of free rogue. To forget.

Rodi most likely sensed much of his wants and tried to help him, as she was able. Not out of pure courtesy – she had a crush on mysterious rogue of unique look, bright intelligence and black sense of humour. She was really irritated that he didn't respond to her sway.

She rubbed his side in a way that in civilised regions could be describe as 'lustful', but in Losers Valley seemed to be perfectly in place. But Kunga ignored her advances, what made lioness furious, but in the same time even more desperate.

"What's wrong with you?" She gasped to lions ear. "I doubt if you are SO tired? And who has tired you? Machi?"

"Rodi…" Replied greymaned with calm voice. "Go to the river. A cold batch would help you."

"You are hopeless." She said, stroking his forehead with tip of her tail. "Absolutely hopeless."

"That's good." Smiled Kunga. "You won't miss me."

Rodi decided one more time. She laid almost on rogue, nestling to his side and whispering to his ear with tempting voice.

"Come on, Rainy! Just try. I won't be pain in your tail, I'm going back to my pride soon anyway."

"Greet you king on my behalf." Said Kunga and she stood up with loud sigh.

"At least you could tell, what's wrong with me." She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"No, nothing." Replied lion. "The problem lies in me…"

"You know… there are herbs for that…" Started Rodi.

"I have a… girl." Said Kunga. Actually he didn't want to tell about it, especially to Rodi, but somehow he forced him to do it. In a way she deserved some explanation.

"Where?" She asked.

"Far from here." Said. "The farther the better." Added in mind.

"So… is there anything that keeps making her your girl."

"Save for that I love her, none." Replied Kunga with tired voice. Rodi smiled.

"Oh, so mysterious Mr. Rain finally said something about his dark past." She sat in front of lion and asked, then without her usual irony in voice. "Tell me more. I can't tell you it change a thing, but at least you will entertain me in that way, if you pass on the other…"

"The story is over. She is already taken." Murmured greymaned.

"So… you lost her? You let her go away?"

"She was already taken when I met her." Explained Kunga. Lioness smiled.

"Look on the bright side – in that case you still get better than her lion."

"Minding that she is with him, I can't say that." Replied rogue.

Rodi came closer, nestling to his side. There was no long a primitive, lustful touch, but just a calming presence of some friendly soul. In a flash-back, Kunga looked on his recent behaviour in quite a different light. He was extremely rude to Rodi, the same as to others. He didn't know why they tolerated him… Or he know – his companions stopped asking a questions not because they didn't care, but because they wanted to respect his privacy and don't scratch his scars. And Rodi… well, she was hot, but apart of that she wanted to help too. Kunga still preferred to be silent, but his lips disobeyed.

"I… met her, when she was already with her mate… They have a cub… and I tried to make her to go with me, but there was no use."

"She didn't love you?"

"Apparently not enough to be with me." Replied.

"But…" Rodi was thinking a while, then replied. "You said about a cub and you haven't mention that, but I assume she wasn't just a lioness. A queen by a chance?" Kunga didn't want to, but he nodded. "So you wanted her to leave her child and kingdom to wander the plains with you? You have really overgrown ego…" Then added quickly. "But I don't mind."

"Yes, I understand she had to stay." Said Kunga. "That was why I went away. But whatever she feels, I love her still."

"Then they live long unhappily ever after." Sighed Rodi, nuzzling Kunga's muzzle. "Rain, are you sane? Is an episode from the past should lock and waste your life? Look around! She is not here! She had a mate, her own life. That might be a hard choice, but if she decide, you must assume she chose a better option. She is happier than she would be with you, do you understand?"

"I don't mind." Replied rogue with tensed voice. "But that's not excuse for me. I still love her."

"If she ever loved you, I doubt of she would be interest with ruining your life and ordering you to chase her shadow." Said Rodi. "Just… try to keep all good memories about her in heart… but remembering these are just memories. You can't turn back the time, as it's running. The sooner you get it, the less of your life you lose."

Kunga closed his eyes and was breathing deeply, trying to calm down. All what Rodi said was right – not only logically correct, but also sounded fair. He discarded his own selfishness, letting Uru go. Why he assumed that she was selfish and she hoped that Kunga stayed loyal to her? No, Uru was good lioness, wise one. She would understand… she did understand. Suddenly all images of Pridelands Queen were flushed into a deep corner of rogue mind.

"Rodi…" Said Kunga. "I'm sorry. I was stupid."

"I don't argue out of pure courtesy." Smiled lioness. Then added, nestling closer to lion. "So, have we gotten the lesson?"

"Does teacher still want to guide me?" Asked Kunga.

"Anytime, Rainy…" Replied Rodi with tempting whisper and rubbed on side of rogue. Greymaned felt that his body replied to her female's call. "Oh…" Added lioness. „I guess you don't need any herbs..."

They kissed… a part of Kunga's mind knew that was just a lustful, not passion kiss. But the other part didn't care. That mattered no longer, as he was cured. He was free and smart again – he stopped chasing shadows. Lion stood up, went behind Rodi…

"Rodi? Rain…" Called Oboro. "Have you heard the… Crap!" Snorted rogue, seeing his companions in quite embarrassing pose. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Rodi and Kunga looked on each other, then smiled. Actually that didn't mattered, as lion was cured. They could wait to the dusk and then hear what Oboro had to tell. Greymaned went aside of lioness.

"It's all right, you should keep our morals high." Said Kunga and Rodi burst with laughter. "So, what's up?"

"Here was a stork flying from north-east resting here." Seeing a bit confused stares of companions, he explained. "No, I didn't caught him. He just told me some news. Do you want to hear?" Then nodded. "So, Sahel Plains Pride seems to go fine without you and Machi." Said, looking on Rodi. "But don't get upset. In High Range there was an avalanche that killed old king Jabali. That was what saved our stork, cause there was a mourning with hunting ban…"

"Maybe you heard something about Pridelands?" Asked Kunga, trying to sound calmly.

"Just a stuff. Contrary to what most of they thought, queen Uru made it and give birth to her second cub. Pregnancy was hard and endangered…"

Sun that was scorching the soil, for Kunga seemed to get eclipsed for a long moment. He was listening to Oboro's news, barely breathing. "She… she was in danger and in pain and I… was not there!" Thought. He felt that his paws got loosen and he laid down on the grass.

"…but as I said it all ended happily… or at least without casualties. The real fun would start now, cause the second cub is a male and that's the second price of Pridelands. Royals… I never got their problems."

"Queen…" Gasped Kunga. "Is she all right now?"

"That bird didn't tell me full report…" Snorted Oboro. "Bur if I got him right, she is fine, save for some hard pregnancy complications…"

Kunga failed to comprehend rest of the news, as he lost most of perception for a long while. He was thinking, as if not thinking, at least feeling again. Inside he felt that by going back he would make a great mistake, but it was one of mistakes that one makes gladly. Perhaps Uru needed him, perhaps not, but his duty was to make sure about that.

"Oboro… pass my greetings to Machi and Ngurumo and take care yourselves… you two. I'm out of here."

"What!?" Gasped confused Rodi.

"Sorry, I'm still stupid." Said rogue, coming closer to lioness. "As I said: You won't miss me."

"Kunga, wait!" She called, but she knew that stopping him was useless. He was a lion that never learn and that's why it was a small loss. But still, she regretted.

"Good look, Rainy!" She called after him, watching his silhouette running into setting sun.

\/\/\/

Uru admitted that – she had lost control. Not recently – long time ago.

All was going in odd and wrong way since the day that he went away. Of course no one would predict the avalanche of events caused by that and even if, Kunga was not to blame. The queen was and she knew it perfectly. Countless times she wondered if she did right that night. Than means: she couldn't regret that she stayed, especially since Taka was born. He was conceived on that night, when despaired and lost Uru came to Ahadi, looking for any support in his mate. Looking back the queen shivered, thinking that if Kunga was a bit more decisive or she was weaker, that would be his cub.

Uru couldn't regret, because thinking about different scenario would be in a way disowning her son, Taka. And she loved her cub, in spite he was weak, ill and cause her so much pain during the pregnancy. But in the same time she loved Kunga, realising how much just after he disappeared. Just for the record – rogue couldn't go away in worse moment.

Uru stayed in hard months of her pregnancy almost all alone. Of course, she had son and mate but… well, that was a problem. From the very beginning Ahadi was a bit suspicious about Kunga's disappearance, but some other circumstances made it even worse. Mufasa was a perceptive cub and seeing his mother in a blessed state, he feared that eventual sibling would steal his mom from him. He would be no longer her beloved kitty and he would have to share her with his brother or sister. In mind of the prince none of such thought came intentionally, but he started to persuade his father that the new cub is something wrong. The king understood is in his, very twisted way. He asked himself, what a guarantee he had that cub in Uru's womb was his.

Ahadi never dared to asked his mate about it. He was afraid of the answer and partially of Uru. Of losing her if her affair was true and afraid of open conflict with her. For these months the king became more and more… king. Lionesses accepted his rule and in eventual argument with mate the support of pride toward the queen was no longer so obvious. New cubs were born: Sarabi, Sarafina and Sakia, those two last from rogue mothers that Ahadi accepted to his pride. In time lion was closer to be the real ruler.

And farther from being Uru's mate.

Cub was born. The mother didn't know what caused her mate's fury. Actually the newborn was resembling father's in muzzle features and dark fur. But in time Uru learned that her son was too similar to her mate. Watching his second cub, the king saw his brother, who died in cubhood, taking his mother with him. That was a serious reason – maybe unfair, but understandable – to loathe that cub. The second was that grave suspicion, of not being the real father. Although two causes were mutually exclusive, they somehow boosted each other – Ahadi welcomed his cub with cold feelings. As it was a son, he had right to name him. In spite that Uru was prepared for bad, even worse came. 'Taka' wasn't a name for a prince. That wasn't a name for any cub. But still, Uru loved her tiny cub, didn't matter what it would take.

She survived and stayed sane only thanks to Zari. She had no cub at her own – Uru suspected that lioness didn't want a child ever, if that would be not Ahadi's and Uru couldn't blame her for that – she understood. So childless lioness took a motherly care for Taka, when the queen had to focus on other duties and sisterly care of his mother.

"Zari… you have no idea…" Uru was crying, long after sun set and whole cave was in peaceful sleep. Those who weren't peaceful, weren't asleep.

"Easy, Uru… I know." Replied sandyfurred. She was lying next to the queen, hugging her.

"No, you don't… Ahadi doesn't want Taka."

"In time he will understand that's his son." Said Zari, then asked with shivering voice. "Because it is his son, am I right?" Uru nodded. "I'm so sorry to say that… but…"

"He could have been Kunga's!" Sobbed monarchess. "That night… I was close to go away with him… or to…" She didn't finish, but Zari understood.

"Don't think about it, nor about Kunga." Replied lioness with gentle voice. "You decided and your choice was rewarded with Taka… Don't tell me, you regret."

"No, I don't… but still…"

She told her everything. That Ahadi hit her the previous day. That he apologised with all his heart, but some line was crossed and it would be never undone. Uru asked Zari not to tell anyone. It was not because of shame, but that news would split the pride in two. Some of lionesses, absolutely loyal to the queen, would question king's authority. Some others would not, what could cause even greater tension. Sandyfurred lioness was listening, but she had to answer on her friend's questions. Especially one.

"Zari, what I should do?"

"I don't know, Uru." She replied honestly. "I could only assure you that whatever happens, I will be close to help you."

The queen stopped her sobs and she stroked Taka – that unaware link in chain of Pridelands problems – sleeping peacefully at her side. Even then Ahadi slept with Mufasa on the royal bedding and she with newborn cub on the separate place. For health reasons, officially. Because the king wanted that, actually. Uru was very grateful that her friend was close, but she missed another help. She wished that Kunga was there.

\/\/\/

Few days after that night, they were under the Tree of Life. Ahadi want old Rastarian and Rafiki to go to Priderock, but Uru insisted she could walk. So they went, leaving princes under Zari's care with other cubs. It was just a routine examination, but the queen actually did complain on some problems. It was her hind-leg thigh.

It was Rafiki who watched the monarchess. Rastarian's sight got much worse in that year so to the more and more tasks he sent his trainee. As young mandrill seemed to be a solid healer, no one had anything against. Ahadi even liked that monkey.

"Well, it's hard to say." Said Rafiki, after examination. "It isn't any specified injure, just a sign after old one… if I recall right, my lady, you had some problems with dat leg before."

"Yes." Nodded lioness. "Since over a year, when I stretched it and maybe I was trough the inflammation of the joint. Rastarian healed me."

"Indeed, my lady, but some… keepsake left. I'm afraid that curing all the pains is beyond my abilities… it's beyond any earthly mean."

"Right, I can live with it." Said Uru. "Stars gave me that memento after I was reckless and mindless and I endangered Mufasa, while I was in pregnant. I deserved for that and I will keep that day in my memory."

In fact she kept that day in memory due to very different reasons, but there was no need to tell about it to Rafiki. In some strange way, that pain Uru felt each time she based on her hind leg with her full mass was somehow pleasant. It took her back to the day she saw Kunga for the first time. She involuntary smiled.

"You are very wise, my queen." Said the shaman.

"It's nothing difficult to be wise after a painful lesson. The real challenge is to be wise before it." Noticed Uru. Her tone was bitter, although neither Rafiki nor Ahadi knew why. "So, I'm done here?"

"I can only advise you these herbs, if pain become intense." Said monkey, showing leaves of some plant. "And I think you should limit your huntings, my lady." Added. "You should walk, walk much, not letting muscles to get weaker, but in case of running, you should be careful."

"Thank you, Rafiki, I think we will go." Said Ahadi, helping Uru to stand up. "If you are on Priderock in coming days, bring us more of that herb, all right?"

"Affirmative, sire." Replied shaman.

They set off into way back. Ahadi was walking slowly, being careful not to tire his mate. In general he was very protective and caring that day, but Uru knew that was just a top of his mood sinusoid. Two days back he hit her again and after that he again was apologising and acted like a loving mate should. But it would eventually fade and Ahadi was about to be back in his bitter and erratic mood. For the very first time, Uru was afraid of her king also in very physical sense – with her aching leg, she was almost helpless in case of Ahadi's fit of fury. She was much weaker and after paw issues, also slower. And of course she couldn't run away.

"Stars!" She thought. "I'm considering my mate as a threat! But… Kunga would never do anything like that." Added, scared of her own mind. She was yelling in the heart to see the rogue again. But she also knew it was impossible. She hurt him in a way that destroyed any path back.

"I don't know, why you can't accept the truth." Said Ahadi, as they were entering Pridelands savannah. "It's not about any hunting accident. It was your pregnancy and hard labour that caused that."

"I admit it didn't help… but such things just happened." Replied the queen. Ahadi stopped.

"So you admit that… Taka caused that?" Asked with sudden inflow of anger.

"Let's go." Said Uru, not stopping and ignoring his statement.

"But it's true!" Added lion with growling voice. "Your son…"

"That is also your son." Noticed the queen.

"How could you be so sure?" Asked Ahadi with seemingly calm tone. But careful listener would detect furious tune in those words. Uru learned that 'good days' were gone. She stopped and forced him to look in her eyes.

"Yes, I am sure." Said with quiet, but decisive voice. "I'm very sure as you are the only lion I was with, if you are asking about that. You can beat a living flesh out of me, but you can't change the facts. Only thing you could do, to make me regret that I was loyal to you." Said, also closing to the burst of fury.

She wanted to cry. For Ahadi she repulsed a love of the greatest lion she knew. In time after it happened she learned that was even worse deal that she expected. "Stars!" She thought with anger mixed with grief. "I did wrong not only to Kunga, but also to my kingdom and myself. That's not real king of the Pridelands!"

Ahadi had to read at least some of her thoughts, and sense that she was in state of mind that even she preferred not to bear. He turned his stare down and kept breathing heavily. After about a minute, she calmed down. He looked in her eyes again, then said with most humble voice his proud throat could give.

"I am sorry, Uru… I believe you… and if I sound like I don't… it's not me." Then he added with a tone of cry in his voice. "I'm doing bad things… awful things. It's not me too. There is some bad lion in me… but I do love you! Your mate is a good lion, I'm trying to be!"

"Let's go home." Said Uru with cold voice.

\/\/\/

Zari was watching her king and queen coming into cave without word. She knew that something bad happened, but she needed a while to learn what was that. She felt a pang of conscience. If she let Uru go… that all would happened in different way. Maybe she would be then the queen of Priderock, mate to Ahadi and foster mother to Mufasa. That scenario had some obvious flaws, but one great advantage – it would make at least three lions very happy.

But she shook her head, discarding all those dark thoughts. She had some duties to her friend and lion she loved and she wanted to fulfil them properly. All could be still repaired, as Kunga was away. Uru should forget about him and thinks only about her duty, two sons and her mate. And she should walk much.

\/\/\/

And so the queen was walking, as Rafiki advised her. For long days she kept wandering on the plains, of course only then, when Zari was caring after Taka. So when she chose to make a break from motherly duties, she walked around her kingdom. Soon she discovered that her trips very often took her to Windy Hills – the place she first met him.

That day she was there too. She cast Zazu (young Zuzu's son, being trained to someday assume the office after mother) back to the cave, saying she will be all right. She would be never all right in given circumstances, but she meant relative state. She stopped on the one of hills and looked back to the Priderock. The view was enough occupying for her to fail notice the bird.

Secretary bird landed just next to her and was looking on her for a longer while. Because he said no word, the logical assumption was that he had something important to tell. The queen noticed a guest, stood his silence for about minute, then asked with polite voice.

"May I help you, my friend?"

"You are lady Uru, the queen of Priderock, I presume?" Said aerial creature.

"That's right. And you might be…"

"My name is not important, right now." Said mysterious newcomer. "I don't mean to be rude, but you simply most likely don't know me. However, we have a mutual acquaint." Finished with even greater dose of enigma in his voice.

"Kunga…" Whispered the queen. She had no reason to suppose that, but her hope burst suddenly and – of course – the guess was right.

"Damn…" Murmured mysterious secretary bird who apparently was not prepared for being ripped out of all secrets so quickly. "May I ask your highness, how your highness…"

"So that's him?" Cried lioness with joyful voice.

"Yes, but he asked me to be extremely…"

Uru's paw was aching, she had a break from huntings. But it didn't change the fact she was best huntress of Pridelands. All right, once, but some skills never fade. And her moves were boosted by hope and love to lion who seemed to seeking her. Old love lies deep, doesn't matter if that was about hunting or handsome rogue. Uru pounced on the bird and grabbed him in her paw.

"Tell me where he is and enjoy your life longer."

"Ma'am… sir Kunga was violent as well and he threaded me that if I tell you too much, before I made some recon and learn about your attitude towards him, he would eat me."

"So the calculation is simple." Noticed lioness. "I kill you now, he, only when you get there. Still my option is much better…"

"But he isn't sure…"

"I love him, you fool!" She gasped, crying with tears of joy. "Lead me to him!"

\/\/\/

Kunga was barely standing the waiting. He sent Wazo to make a discreet recon in the Pridelands and – if possible – learn about Uru; everything, from how she was feeling to if she remembered him. He knew that would take w while (few days maybe), but he was impatient anyway. That was why the view of Uru, simply coming to him with secretary bird on her shoulder didn't shocked him.

But then he felt a pin of fear. She came, but what did it mean? She was just curious? Or she wanted to drive him away again? Kunga was a realist and knew that chance that lioness, after giving her mate the second child would suddenly change her mind was rather minimal. But still, she came. Lion noticed as Wazo took off, after being shook by the queen. Lion turned his stare down, sensing as she was coming closer. His throat barely managed to utter words of greeting.

"My queen, forgive me that arrival. If my view is anyway troubling to you, I will…"

"Kunga…" She said that single word with tenderness and gentleness usually reserved for long poems. "I know that many thing happened… and I hurt you in terrible way. I understand that you blame me and you have Stars give right to do it. But… I love you."

She came to him and kissed him, making him almost to faint.


	7. VI Not Now, Not Today

VI

VI. Not Now, Not Today

Even the greatest dose of enthusiasm can't deal with most basic formal issues.

Kunga couldn't enter Pridelands officially and they both knew that. If Ahadi had even slightest suspicions about that unwelcome guest that would surely start the avalanche Uru always wanted to avoid. So they quickly settled that Kunga should stay in the border zone – Windy Hills were great as a cover – and the queen would visit her love, as often as it was possible.

The day they met, they were too excited and emotionally shocked even to talk about any specified topic. They just went to western eastern part of kingdom, sometimes running and laughing like cubs, where Uru left rogue in one of Windy Hills dens. She promised to be another day and if some reason made her not to, she assured she would be in two days. Kunga just nodded, not asking too much. On the goodbye he kissed lioness, what she greeted with simple smile and no sign of her old doubts. Wanderer didn't know what was happening with him, but he didn't care. The only thing he did care was that Uru loved him and after he made sure about that, he could wait even a year, as he knew she was to come.

"Sweet dreams, Kunga." Said the queen, leaving him on the hill.

"They will be sweet, you highness." Replied the rogue.

Uru was returning to Priderock with light steps. Even her leg, still aching a bit, was no longer a problem. She reached home when last sun rays hid behind the horizon. She noticed some rush in cave and soon saw Ona and Jani running to her.

"Ma'am, where have you been?" Asked lioness. "We were so scared."

"Were you?" Smiled Uru airily. "I was out even shorter than a day. The rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated." And she laughed, just couldn't hold the joy he had inside. Two huntresses seemed not to share that mood.

"Are you all right?" Asked Jani. "Should we call Rafiki?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine…" Stared Uru.

"Girls, leave the queen alone." Sounded another voice. It was Zari. "She said it's all right, so I guess it is." Two lionesses went away and sandyfurred came closer to her friend. "Tell me, it is really all right?"

"As I said." Replied the queen. "Why are you all so suspicious in time where there is nothing to be afraid of."

"We are inborn pessimists." Replied Zari, walking with Uru up the path to the cave.

She was observing carefully the queen and with each step had worse and worse thoughts. Uru wasn't that merry since long time, since… "Is it possible that he returned?" Asked herself sandyfurred. "If that's true… whole 'fun' is open again."

Meanwhile Uru entered main chamber and nodded in greeting to hunting team. Then came to Ahadi and Mufasa, lying on royal bedding. The king tried not to show any emotions, but after noticing that his mate hadn't returned on dusk, he felt really scared. He had some thoughts that something could happened to her but even more her feared that she simply didn't want to go back and she decided to spent her time without mate. In mind of Ahadi no suspicion about meeting someone else sprouted. He just felt that Uru had enough of him. He sighed with relief, seeing her back.

Mufasa couldn't hide his emotions so well and when his mother came to him, he burst in cry, hugging to her. Uru licked her son and stroked him, until he got quieter, meanwhile realising how much fuss caused her long walk. He understood that her meetings with Kunga required some cover.

"Oh, Muffy, it's all right. Nothing happened, my dear." Whispered the queen.

"Mom, I thought that… something bad happened." Sobbed cub. "That you won't come back."

"Oh, you silly, I am here." Said monerchess, sensing few surprised stares pointed with her. Ahadi, Zari and few other lionesses looked on her. "I just needed a walk, as Rafiki said." Added, trying to find some better explanation. However nothing came to her mind. "I must work on that." She added in thoughts.

"We were worried." Threw Ahadi with some reproach.

"You expect me to apologise in front of whole pride?" Asked Uru with hissing whisper. But then her lips tuned to a bit embarrassed smile. She let Mufasa loose and came closer to her mate. "I know, I'm sorry…" In a stroke of genius, she said. "Please, don't tell Rafiki, but I couldn't resist. I had some hunting today…"

"We will talk about later." Replied Ahadi. In his language it meant 'Ok, we don't need get back to it.'

So Uru left him there and came to the other part of cave, where Kivuli lied with her cub – Sakia and Taka, left under her care for that day. The queen bended down to her child, gently nuzzling him with her nose. Prince opened his eyes (barely, as he was in age that activity still required some effort) and tried to focus his stare on mother. He failed, but still he smiled, sensing motherly smell. Uru took him in her jaws and went back to royal bedding.

Ahadi looked on that a bit confused, because his mate used to sleep with Taka in a different place. But he just couldn't protest – not in front of whole pride – as his second son was placed next to Mufasa. Seeing that the older of brothers lost a bit of his freshly fixed mood and looked on mother with a tone of disappointment. He didn't like to sleep with brother in one place. Meanwhile Ahadi fought a initial confusion and asked his mate, whispering to her ear.

"What are you doing? You didn't sleep with him here recently."

"Is that so strange the family is together?" She asked.

In her voice the king sensed some unexpected energy and strength. Uru was sure of her right and was ready to argue with Ahadi. No, not argue, because she seemed to win any quarrel she would got into. She just became back a wilful lioness with whim Ahadi mated. The king sighed and laid down on the brush.

"Good night, my dears." Said Uru and laid as well, nestling Taka to her side.

She also had beautiful dreams.

\/\/\/

Uru discovered some talents that she never suspected to have. She turned out to be perfect in manipulating and guiding the others to the place she wanted them to go. She tried to ensure her spare time for meeting with Kunga in the most cheeky way – she asked Mufasa to go with her on a walk. She knew that her older son was already settled with father, on kingship lessons. If earlier Mufasa simply enjoyed his time with father, since birth of Taka, he started to attend all teaching almost desperately, showing he was special - first-born, future king – in every possible way. It was not about future rule or any motif like that. Mufasa just tried to be good son, if not to mother (who, since birth of Taka, seemed to be far away), at least to his father. So being sure he will decline, she offered him a trip.

Then she convinced Kivuli to once again take care about all cubs. Zari found that want a bit strange, but Uru promised if she returned from her walk earlier, she would help darkfurred out. The queen despised to lie, however making others believe in false things, using only logically true sentences was not the same category. Uru learned to enjoy it.

And that way she managed to send her pride on hunting, send her mate and older son on a patrol, while she left Taka in cave under protection of Kivuli. After that she had free paw. She quickly set off east and with every step she felt lighter and lighter and if even she sensed some problems in home, the closer she was to Kunga, these issues seemed to be less important.

"State you business, wanderer. What brings you to our kingdom?" Asked Uru with smile, seeing the greymaned, waiting for her on a hill. He made a courtesy bow and licked her front-right paw.

"It's the queen, mostly." Replied jokingly. "Songs about her beauty reach the farthest plains of Africa."

"Actually I don't care about PR, since I got my target." She relied and kissed him. Then hugged him and stay nestled to his side for long while. "Kunga… When you were away… Never mind. Now it all will be better."

"My dear… but what happened?" He asked.

"Don't talk about it. The point is that you are here."

That day they spent simply lying on in the grass of Windy Hills, nested to each other's side. They didn't talk too much, at least about Uru. After Kunga made sure that she was healthy (save for aching leg, that gave them a pretext to meet) and her cub born without serious problem, he let it go. The queen simply didn't want to talk about.

"But tell me one thing…" He said finally.

"Kunga, Taka is not your son." Replied Uru.

"I know that." Said greymaned a bit confused. "He couldn't be, as we have never…"

"But he could have been." Explained lioness. "Just… please, don't make me regret about something already happened."

"I won't…" Assured her Kunga. "And I'm sure that Taka…" His voice shivered a bit, pronouncing that name. He was curious, why it was chosen, but he restrained his curiosity. "…is a wonderful cub. I regret I can't see him."

"You would be an excellent father for him." Said Uru quietly, but he heard that.

Along with others informations, usually given involuntary by Uru, it made Kunga anxious. But he decide to gather some data at his own. He had suspicions about his love's problems… domestic problems, but in the same time he realised that he could seriously exaggerate, fuelled by his bias against Ahadi. He wasn't to hasty to give any judgement… especially that some judgement could drive him to steps much too radical. "Any, especially crazy decision should be heavily considered." He repeated in mind and simply enjoyed Uru's presence.

Among the little words they did exchange was a brief description of queen's situation connected with her cover. Logical mind like Kunga's quickly understood that they had to be careful. He praised Uru's wits and thought himself about the future. The result of that didn't fully satisfied him.

"In a long run it's almost sure that someone would notice." He said. "Not Ahadi, but one of lionesses. I think it would be much, much easier if we have… an ally. Someone who help us and in the critical situation could provide the perfect excuse."

"What do you mean?" Asked Uru.

"A lioness of your pride." Explained rogue. "One who could say that you were with her gathering herbs, walking or taking care about cubs. And in case if I was discovered… well, she would claim that I wanted to mate with her and that was a reason for a conspiracy."

"You are the wisest lion I ever saw." Admitted Uru with smile. But that expression died on her lips. She knew only one lioness capable of doing that, but asking her about such a favour was extremely hard. "But… I can trust only Zari. Not that other lionesses would tell Ahadi, but I need not just only an ally, but fried that could do anything. But there are reasons I can't ask her."

"Why is that?" Kunga was a bit lost.

"She… loves Ahadi." Explained Uru. "In a way I admire. She is perfectly loyal to him as a subject… and perfectly loyal to me as a friend. She never even tried to get to him closer than it is approved. Even that since some time I wouldn't make her any problems… and I even wouldn't care." She said, stroking Kunga's mane. "But still, she never allowed herself for such liberty… and I think she won't let me for that."

"Try." Said Kunga. "She is your best friend. It's just a matter of time when she notice that something changed…"

"Yes." Nodded Uru. "My happiness couldn't be covered, at least to her. I will speak with her… but it would take a time."

"Now we have plenty of time, haven't we?" Asked greymaned. "I'm not going anyway. If you don't drive me off, I will be here forever."

Uru knew that, but still she smiled, hearing another soothing sentence.

\/\/\/

Of course it was a matter of time, before Zari noticed. Actually she noticed already on the day when Kunga arrived, but for long time she wasn't sure about source of her friend's great mood. She despised spying others, yet she was a huntress, so tracking her preys was her natural activity. It happened that mysterious rogue become her prey.

Carefully not to attract Ahadi's attention, she made few recons to the eastern part of the kingdom, where she observed Uru was going. She found tracks of male lion that surely won't belonged to Ahadi (they were significantly smaller). Then she discovered some leftovers and according to dental examination, she made sure that Uru was eating with that trespasser. She never spied on her friend – the queen simply came to her trail, as she was tracking. At least she repeated that often.

After Zari established the basic facts she started to think what to do with it. That was ten times worse part of her quest. Not that lioness wasn't intelligent, but because she was so smart, she knew how many carefulness required dealing with that crisis. When she decided to solve that problem by direct interventions few months earlier, she barely stopped the catastrophe. Wiser after that experience, she knew that more of consideration wouldn't hurt.

And it actually helped, or at least allowed Uru to help he. One evening the queen came to her friend and willingly said about all. Well, maybe not at once, not fully willingly and not about all, but first step was done. Zari found Uru at the waterhole, as she went to get a drink. Monarchess apparently waited for her.

"Hi, Uru." Said Zari confused. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Agreed the queen. "But still, it's more important how we spend a night. And with whom."

"Excuse me?" Asked sandyfurred.

"Zari, I must talk with you. You are my friend."

"I already feel it going to be hard talk." Murmured lioness. "But go on, I'm listening."

She expected that Uru could eventually tell her all, but the way it was done surprised her. The queen just sat down next to her friend, looked in the starlit sky for a while, took a deeper breath and then she said simply.

"Kunga is here."

"Yeah…" Replied Zari after a moment, when she accepted that fact. "I somehow knew it, seeing you last days."

"I love him."

"You have a mate."

"That's fact too." Agreed Uru. Then added with emotional voice. "Listen, it's up to you now. You can go to Ahadi and tell him. And we will be back in the same place we were four months ago, but worse."

"And if we let the thing hidden, we are when we were five months ago, but much, much worse."

"I'm not leaving Ahadi!" Snorted Uru. "I just want to have some life on my own."

"You have!" Replied Zari with harsh voice. "Whatever you feel, you have no right do it to Ahadi."

"And he has not right to do it to me." Replied Uru with crying voice, showing a scar on her nape.

Zari recoiled in surprise and shock. She saw that cut of her friend, but she assumed it was a hunting accident. She never linked erratic Ahadi behaviour with some unspoken complains of the queen. "Stars!" She thought. "I was blind… my feelings made me blind for what the king was doing!" She gently licked queen's scar.

"It doesn't hurt." Replied Uru. "Actually it never was a physical pain… But the awareness that creature that should protect you, hurts you is worse than anything you could imagine."

"I didn't know…" Whispered Zari. Then she repeated louder. "I didn't know! I am your friend and I don't know… Uru, forgive me!" They hugged and stayed in an embrace for a long moment.

"All right, I understand." Said the queen, stepping aside of her. "I know you have a special relation with your king and few things might slipped out of your eyes… Don't talk about it anymore."

"But… what will you do with that?" Asked shocked Zari. Then she saw eyes of her friend. "Right, you couldn't do anything. You must do anything to make Ahadi accept Taka… and any additional crisis will make it worse…"

"I will stand anything is needed to keep my family, my pride and my kingdom in piece." Said Uru decisively. "I am the queen after all… but I'm not almighty. I have my weaknesses and needs. All I ask you, to help me deal with these and let me find my strength. My strength is a lion named Kunga."

"What should I do?" She asked.

\/\/\/

They started it very soon – next day namely.

Cubs stayed with Ona, while the queen announced she needed go to shamans. Zari volunteered to assist her. Of course they never made it to the Tree of Life, but went directly to Windy Hills. Kunga was waiting and in the very first impulse, he thought that something was wrong, after he saw Zari. But then understood that Uru simply put their plan in motion even earlier that he expected. He came do to hill's foot to greet his guests.

"Good day, my queen." He said carefully. But she came to him and kissed him, apparently not worrying with presence of lioness nearby.

"Good day, my love." She replied.

"We know each other already…" Said the rogue, looking on Zari.

"Yes, but I guess not in that role. Mine and your." Said sandyfurred.

Kunga initially thought that it was some kind of threat, or at least a show of hostility, but then Zari smiled. All three burst in laughter and laughed for a long while. Finally sandyfurred stopped and asked with serious voice.

"All right, but tell me details. What is the story?"

"I like your straightforwardness." Said the queen. "Zari, meet your lover, Kunga."

"Talk about straightforwardness…" Murmured sandyfurred and smiled.

"I know it might be embarrassing for you… as it is for us, but we decided it is the best way to keep the cover and make some kind of assurance." Explained Kunga. "The story that you might partially reveal to other lioness and in case of emergency to the king is simple: We are in love, but you want to keep it in secret. We meet here and the queen provide the cover for us."

"Why I can't ask king for allow me to have a cub with you?" Asked Zari, looking for any logical flaw.

"You don't want to have a cub, at least not now." Replied the rogue. "You prefer to stay the best huntress of the pride and pregnancy would rule you out, at least for a time being. You are also afraid and our current affair could be not welcomed by the king."

"I understand." Nodded sandyfurred. "How Uru helps us?"

"You use the necessity of caring of her and taking her to shaman as a cover for meetings with me." He explained. "Basically we are so close to the truth that our lie is easy to keep."

"Good plan." Nodded sandyfurred. "I hope you won't mind, if I don't fully emphasise with the role."

"I wouldn't let you." Smiled Uru.

"All right, I'm in." Said Zari. Then she went closer to the rogue and whispered to his ear. "I'm far from judging it as a good deed. I simply trust my friend." Then she looked on Uru. "So I'm leaving you here and going to Rafiki. Taking some herbs won't hurt anybody and we will have a physical evidence at least one of us was where she should."

She set off north-west to the Tree of Life, just two kilometres from there. As she had been talking with Uru, even later, listening to Kunga, she had no doubts. But with every step away from Windy Hills questions grew in her mind. She knew she was acting in bad way, but previous day analysis proved that was the lesser of two evils. Then she wasn't so sure about that.

"Maybe I should have let her go then?" Asked herself. "We would be all happy… Many rules would be broken, but hell! Now we are breaking the same rules. And Ahadi… my king!" She sighed in her mind. "I want to help you, but the way you treat Uru doesn't help me at all. I would give my life to you… but show me the way and guarantee you won't waste it."

A minor issue was to make sure that shamans wouldn't tell a thing. Only Zari came to the tree and that fact could be recorded. But fortunately for her the herbs were given by Rastarian, who was blind to the point he wasn't sure how many guest he had.

\/\/\/

It worked perfectly for a day, a week, two weeks. Of course Uru didn't spend all days with Kunga. One of out two or three – they both understood the main rules of conspiracy: every routine means death. They succeeded to start no suspicions among the pride. However that did among themselves. Kunga noticed the scar quickly, but he also thought that was a hunting accident. But when another cut was found on queen's fur, he came to very serious conclusions.

"What?" Asked Uru, lying on the bank of Windy Stream.

Kunga was lying next to her, licking her neck and ears. Just for the record, we should indicate that such caresses were actually the only they performed. Since the night when greymaned went away, some line was drawn and they never crossed it. But still that seemed to exceed their needs.

"What 'what'?" Asked the rogue in spite he knew what was the issue.

"Be careful, that one is fresh." Replied the queen, as his tongue again touched the cut on her forehead.

That was a warm, sunny day, but after Uru returned with her thought to moment from the previous evening, for her air become cold and wet. She involuntary shivered and that simply couldn't be missed by Kunga. Rogue stopped his caress, laid down next to his love and looked into her eyes. He asked with a serious voice.

"Uru, tell me, what happened."

"No, that's nothing." She said, but as we already noticed, she despised lying. "Well… it just a scratch. Doesn't hurt anymore."

"But how it happened… or how it was made?" Asked Kunga. She understood he knew.

"Please, don't talk about it…"

"Listen." Interrupted her rogue. "I can't let it go, as I see you have a problem. Isn't your problems mine?"

"Stars forbid!" Replied Uru, trying to sound jokingly. "If you knew anything about cubs…"

"I am serious. It's Ahadi?" She was silent for a while, but then nodded. "Is that happened for the first time?" She shook her head. "Why haven't you told me?"

"There are thing you can't help… in the way you want." She said. "But you do help me. now."

"But you can't just stand it in silence!" Yelled Kunga. "You are the queen! You can and should discipline your mate!"

"That's not so easy." She said. "I'm fighting not only for a good mate for me… as you know that he is not my real mate. You are… But I'm fighting for a good king of my kingdom and good father for my cubs. In case of Taka, that seems to be hopeless struggle."

She had to tell him everything, since the day he left. The rogue listened in silence, just stroking and kissing his love when her voice shivered with cry. They finished about hour later and he knew it meant new troubles, but in the same time confessions brought Uru even closer to him.

"Who knows about that?" Asked Kunga.

"Only Zari, of course." Replied Uru. "If Ahadi strikes me in front of pride, that would be a step too far and he tries to repress himself. But all the pride sees how he treats Taka."

"And you can't simply…"

"As long as I hope he could accept Taka, I can't risk the open confrontation."

"Damn it!" Gasped Kunga.

"Please, don't think about it, my love." She whispered. "Not now, not today. Maybe… the future will bring a better day. And if not, let's focus on such beautiful today."

"It is beautiful, indeed." Nodded Kunga.

But in the same moment he thought about something obvious. Hard and crazy, but perhaps necessary. He remembered the rule: Rogue can't mate with queen – he had to either made her rogue as well or become a king himself. As few months earlier he was focused on the first part of that sentence, then he recalled that second. And in spite for discarding it once, he embraced the idea. Previously he had much of scruples – killing Uru's mate, father of her cubs. But that was no longer in his concern, as he saw those scars. His love suffered because of Ahadi and that was granting him to use any mean required.

Lionesses would accept the change, maybe even welcome it gladly. The problem was Uru herself and her cubs, Mufasa especially. But she and Taka… If she understood that life of her younger son was in danger because of Ahadi, she would agree for his plan. And the king didn't have to be killed… just removed, driven away. However, Kunga had nothing against killing the bastard that hurt his love.

\/\/\/

Most likely there was not supernatural link between their minds, but Zari thought about the same in almost the same moment. She was gathering herbs for shamans and her stare stopped on red flowers of kiliahi, a plant used in healing wounds and abrasions. She thought about wounds and abrasions. She thought about Uru. She thought about Ahadi. She thought about Kunga. Then she thought about wounds and abrasion again.

And then she realised it was simply not fair, because the Stars burdened her with duties and issues exceeding her abilities, most likely exceeding abilities of any living lion. She wanted to cry.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile Ahadi was returning to the cave. Mufasa was walking just next to him, happy about another interesting day he spent with father. But good mood of year old cub was broken, when he noticed Taka, sleeping at the side of Sarabi and Sakia, at Kivuli's bedding. Mufasa instinctively stepped closer to father, touching his paw.

"What's wrong, my son?" Asked the king.

"No, nothing." Replied the prince. "Just… I was thinking… if I was meant to be king since the very beginning… and each kingdom has just one king… So why Taka is… here?" He put it in awkward way, making that sentence sound much more serious and menacing that he wanted it to sound. To his surprise, Ahadi replied in very similar tone, being perfectly aware of that.

"To be honest, my son: I have no idea." Said the king of Pridelands, looking on his second child with hateful stare.


	8. VII The Way It Must Be

VII

VII. The Way It Must Be

Life as a rogue taught Kunga very specified skills and abilities. If we compare him to Ahadi, differences are clearly seen. They both started from similar point – two rogues, born in prides, then driven away. However Kunga, guided by his father took a different education than his new rival. Ahadi was living alone or in coalitions of other misfits, constantly fighting to keep himself on the top. He was very muscular and resistant, almost born to fight and win. Those traits also could have made him a good king, if he had a wise queen making up for all his intellectual and character's flaws. But let's back to Kunga - he was much weaker, at least in case of sheer strength. But he had a tutor that taught how to use every advantage of his body and senses. Greymaned was an excellent scout, careful and perceptive. In the duel with lion like Ahadi he was indeed the weaker side, but not as much as one could think. He was fast and father taught him much about self-defence and efficient - although not always fair - fighting. But Kunga knew perfectly that open duel is almost always a stupid choice, if the enemy could be taken down from ambush.

Rogue was thinking about it, walking the night-covered savannah. Idea of killing Ahadi didn't come to him in any specified moment, but he in a way grew to it. Short, but exact interference looked more or less like that: Premise – Ahadi abuses Uru; Premise – Ahadi isn't good father for Uru's son; Premise – Uru is the real ruler of Priderock, lionesses will come with her, wherever she goes; Succession – Ahadi could and should be removed. He smiled. He used word 'succession' as a logic term, but it also sounded like a succession of power. "I will be all right… decent thing." He thought. "What might seem to be cruel and violent is just what I should do. It's a higher necessity."

Of course that general idea was far from being perfect. Some technical details meant serious consequences. He could prepare an ambush or kill Ahadi in the duel. First possibility meant much greater chances for him to succeed and also gave the opportunity to keep that in secret from Uru ("It was just an accident…"). Then Kunga could kill or just wound (eventually: permanently maim) his rival. Both possibilities had important advantages and disadvantages. Killing the king was clean solution, making Uru free… but also it meant pain for her and her cubs, consequently pangs of conscience and possible scruples about mating with tyrant-slayer, but also her mate's murderer. Would Ahadi could be exiled, perhaps – according to what Uru said – Zari would decide to go with him. Kunga was a wise lion and knew that stripping enemy from everything, but letting him live was stupid, because one who has nothing, risks nothing and was ready to perform any vengeance. Giving him a royal retirement, but also a new mate was safer.

Of course all those ideas were boiling in Kunga's head, with status of possibilities, not plans. He wished to gather more evidence at his own, before he make any decision. So, saying nothing to Uru, he waited as she went away and then he set off to Pridelands. He was moving like a careful scout, being careful not to leave any trace (to both Uru and Ahadi). He knew the area, so he got to Priderock about two hours after dusk. Lions keep was a giant rock lifting its massive body into the sky. But thousand of years of that exposure cause the monolithic block to be eaten by a air and water decay. It was covered with countless cracks and filled with inner canals, that – at least Kunga hoped – to make the surveillance much easier. It took him about another hour, before he found a proper crack that echoed voices from inside. There were many canals like that, but he was looking for one coming to the private royal chamber.

That day he asked Uru about some details of her residence and living habits. He learned that the queen and the younger prince used to sleep in small side cave, called royal chamber, as it served for royal couple for privacy. However as the king want to be away from his second cub, he gladly accepted that Uru often slept there with Taka. Kunga decided to stay and listened, until something important for him would be heard. He didn't have to wait long.

Sounds from the crack were muffled and distant, so the rogue couldn't comprehend everything. But he quickly learned what was happening in the chamber. He heard Uru and cubbish squeaking of Taka, just learning to communicate. The queen was singing her son a lullaby and after a short while it all became silent. For another short while. Kunga wanted to go away, disappointed about his choice for listening, but then he heard another voice. His fur on nape erected and lion felt a bolt of anger. It was Ahadi.

"If you decide to come and rest with your son, I will appreciate."

"I am resting with my son." Noticed Uru with tired voice.

"I mean: your heir."

"We could go to you."

"We?"

"Taka and me…" Explained the queen. In her words Kunga sensed some irritation.

"Leave him…" Started Ahadi with angry voice. But then added with calmer tone. "…with Kivuli or Ona. Come to us."

"Ahadi, I'm sick of your… cruel obsession." Snorted lioness. "When will you understand that Taka is your son as well as Mufasa?"

"I never wanted him…"

A silence came to the chamber, however Kunga heard loud breaths of two lions, muffling a light breathing of sleeping cub. When that moment lasted over a minute, the rogue started to fear. Something was wrong. He tried to deduce movement of lions, according to their sounds,. But it was too hard, due to deforming effect of the crack. Finally Uru said.

"What a joke… And I had some remorse…" Again, moment of silence.

"Of what!?" Gasped Ahadi.

"Quiet!" Replied angry Uru. "You will wake up Taka."

"Screw him! What did you mean!?" He almost shouted.

"That once I considered to leave you." Replied the queen. "Are you satisfied? I was blaming myself for that thoughts, because if I did leave you, Taka would never be born. I didn't, he is with us. And you can't even appreciate it! You are not simply a monster, but a very dumb one."

"So it's settled then." Thought Kunga. "I will kill him."

"Wow, wow, wow!" Shouted Ahadi. "You meant that you wanted to leave me for that rogue stray with muddy mane?"

"Is there any difference, who it was?" Asked Uru with poisonous voice. "Anyone would be better than you!"

Another moment of silence. Then a sound of flesh being hit. Ahadi delivered a blow to Uru, according to audio examination, hitting with his paw in her muzzle. Kunga froze, estimating, how much time would take him to run down the slope, enter the cave and then get to royal chamber. He also was considering all 'pro' and "contra' that radical action, blowing his cover. There were much more 'contra' against that, but still he couldn't stand that lioness he loved felt any pain. Fortunately Uru herself stopped him.

"Are you satisfied?" She asked and then a cry of Taka filled the chamber. "You woke him."

"I don't want to listen to him… nor you."

"You still haven't heard the best…" Murmured the queen, then added. "If you really want to shout on me and beat me, let's pretend you are civilised lion and let me give Taka to Kivuli." She said with perfect calmness and burning irony in her voice. "Will you?"

Kunga didn't know what happened, but from muffled sounds he assumed that Ahadi simply left the chamber, saying nothing more. So the rogue stepped back from the crack, wanting to sigh from relief. But first, he had to be far from the canal. When he herd the sigh, he turned down to rock foot and…

WAIT!

He didn't sigh.

Kunga looked aside to notice a blurry silhouette, standing over another crack. It was focused on what happened inside, but then stepped back as well and noticed the rogue. Greymaned acted in very reasonable impulse – he pounced on the other creature. It was a lioness, apparently weaker that he, so he decided to immobilise her, before he ask any question. He couldn't risk a full alert on the Priderock.

Lioness was surprised, so she failed to shun the attack. Kunga hit her with his all mass and that two rolled aside. Lion tried to grab her neck and quickly stun her, by pressing neck aortas. But she wasn't that surprised – she pushed attacker away and jumped ahead in order to leave his range. Kunga saw only tail of the lioness and reached in worst possible way – he bit that tail. As he was clenching his jaws, he imagined as his adversary screams out of pain. "So much for being stealth." He thought.

To his surprise, lioness gave no sound. She just fell don on the rocky slope and started to roll down to the bluff. From the edge to the ground was about four metres, but if she made the fall unhurt, she was safe, just next to cave entrance. Kunga made another bad decision that evening. He jumped.

He hit her and even speeded up the rolling to the edge. Two felines in the same moment understood that they should froze their fight and think about stopping before the fall. They plunged their claws into the rock and stopped almost instantly, companioned by waves of pain, coming from paws abused that way. However it was Kunga who returned to senses quicker.

He pinned the lioness to the rock, pushing her farther, that her head was hanging over the cliff. In the same time lion used his hind legs and mass of body to immobile much lighter female. After just several seconds of struggle, it was obvious he won. He was holding her front paws with his single, left limb, when with right one he was grabbing her head.

"Well done…" Gasped Zari. "Thirty degrees left and my spine is gone. Just think if it's worth…"

"Zari…" Murmured confused Rogue.

"You maybe left no clear trail on the grass, but you will leave it on me." Was hissing lioness. "Your claws mark will be easy to recognise… also by her."

"Wait a second… I don't want to kill you." Said confused lion.

"So… could you stop strangling me?"

"You won't scream?"

"Guess!"

He let her go and stepped back from the edge. Zari really didn't want to scream, she just sat down on the rock, panting heavily. On her fur few red spots were growing, hard to say if after stones abrasion or Kunga's claws. Lion finally understood whole situation. She wasn't stalking for him… she was doing the same she was – spying the ones in the cave.

"You want to kill Ahadi?" She asked. "If that's true, don't bother yourself with politeness and finish me off."

"Now I wish to." Replied the rogue. "Not you, Ahadi. Haven't you heard…"

"I know what happened and what is happening here since a long time." Replied Zari. "If you consider yourself an expert…"

"No, wait…" Interrupted her Kunga. "We should cooperate. We both want Uru's good…"

He was looking on her, as she covered her muzzle in paws. After about a minute lion understood that Zari was crying. Save for all sympathetic reaction, it surprised him. He never suspected that such touch and cold-blooded lioness was able to show any feelings, especially so extreme ones. Confused, he came to her and gently hugged her. She was crying a while more, then said with shivering voice.

"I'm doing my best to make them happy. Both Uru and Ahadi. You know… if I let her go then, I would be Ahadi's mate."

"Stars!" Thought Kunga. "She stopped her!" But he couldn't be furious on the lioness. He understood.

"And it's all… I actually think it's not your fault, but it all failed as you came." Continued lioness. "Uru started to have some doubts after she met you. When you came back, you made her realise she doesn't love him. She almost left us… for you. And now…"

"Zari, believe me, I love her." Assured Kunga. "I care not only for her, but for her cubs as well."

"But not Ahadi…"

"He hurts Uru…"

"You won't kill him." Said lioness with decisive tone. "I don't let you… but in the very first place I will help you understand all the consequences…"

"I know." Nodded Kunga. "I'm killing Uru's mate and princes' father. I'm thinking about an alternative solution."

"Like…"

"I think that you will be pleased." Smiled the rogue. "I want ask you just one question. Will you love Ahadi with the same feeling, when he won't be a king?" She snorted, clearly offended with the question.

"Of course, I will…" Then her pupils extended, as she understand. "You want to challenge him… and let him go, if he steps down from the office." She smiled, but then added with cold voice. "Good thinking… But you still must work out one simple detail. He will kill you in the duel."

"We will work out it together." Said Kunga, smiling. He came closer to Zari. "And we will succeed, if we are working together, my friend." He nuzzled her cheek with sudden impulse of fondness. After all they were best friends then, sharing the very same aim.

And soon after the rogue set off back to Windy Hill. All what he learned that day made him worried, but also filled with hope. He had hard trials before him, but also a new help to get through.

\/\/\/

On next day Uru came. She was seemingly happy and carefree, but her mood couldn't cover a new mark on her muzzle, keepsake after night argument with mate. But Kunga pretended he didn't see it. He was gentle and caring as never and Uru was grateful for that. Looking in his loving eyes, she saw just a joy of being with her, she failed to notice sparks of heavily working mind, that was slowly constructing the plan.

"I know it's weird… but I want to say that I'm really happy." She said, lying next to him on grassy hummock. "I couldn't imagine myself better."

"Try." Replied greymaned.

\/\/\/

Of course Zari didn't believe Kunga, still assuming that lion could kill Ahadi. She was generally right, as the rogue still considered it as a 'plan b'. But his 'plan a' would be still hardly acceptable to lioness. Greymaned used her help, information on Ahadi's routine, skills and conditions to prepare a better plot, joining best elements of two he had been considering earlier. Ahadi was meant to survive… but not in perfect shape.

Kunga simply planned an ambush, a surprise not only to Ahadi (what was obvious), but also to Uru and Zari. He planned to lure the king in some remote place and then win with him in very dirty means (he was still thinking about it, but he was an enterprising cat) what would allow him to wound or (and) even permanently cripple the king. Then her would challenge impaired enemy and that way win the kingdom (whole) and the queen (not a princess, in opposition to many folk tales). If you consider it as unfair, mind the alternative – Kunga was prepared that his trap would kill Ahadi. In that case he planned to cover it up and tell Uru and Zari it was an accident.

"As a king I should be righteous and honest." Thought greymaned. "Thanks Stars I'm not a king yet!"

As for means of his trap he was considering avalanche attack on sleeping ("Risky!"), an avalanche ("Very risky… for him especially.") or non-lethal dose of some toxic herb ("Oh, crap!"). Actually only third way would allow him to avoid difficult questions in case of Ahadi's death, while two others were nearly impossible to keep in secret for Uru and Zari forever. So lion was still thinking.

\/\/\/

But that's really hard to think, when one is so happy. Days and weeks passed quickly – neither Uru nor Kunga felt any urge to change their situation. They knew it was a poisoned balance, allowing Ahadi hurt his mate and younger son, but seemingly any other options were worse. At least Uru thought that.

The queen and the rogue were in love, but not lovers. What might seem strange, but none of them troubled on that. Kunga never insisted to make that one step further and Uru never offered that. Apart of many other reasons it was also because of Zari. The queen didn't care about eventual Ahadi's shame, but did care about her best friend's feelings. "As she can't have Ahadi, I won't have Kunga." Thought monarchess. "At least that way could make her fate lighter."

"About what are you thinking?" Asked Kunga, stroking her muzzle.

"Well… about nothing very bright." She replied. "Currently, about how noble and charming you look, but that's not a discovery I made today."

"Yeah, sure." Murmured the rogue in response. "If I have any aesthetical qualities, it's a mirror effect. I'm reflecting the most unique beauty that ever walked the Earth…"

When dusk was coming, he kissed her for 'goodbye' and then for a long minutes was watching as she marched west in Priderock direction. He almost fell asleep, hypnotised by the view of her graceful walk. But suddenly he felt a presence of another creature. Greymaned jumped up and froze in defensive position. But instead of enemy, Ahadi or other danger, he noticed Zari.

"You became careless recently." She said with tensed tone.

"Zari…" Murmured the rogue. "What are you doing? Get back to Priderock! Ahadi might…"

"He already knows." Replied lioness. Her voice shivered. "Not where you are now, but in general that you are back." Lion's pupils extended in amazement, while lioness smiled with ironic smile. "You think he is stupid and blind… You underestimated him… in many ways. He has been tracking you since few days, I understood it few hours back, when he asked me about you… He had to find some your carcasses, maybe some animals told him. He had no direct link to your affair with Uru, but how do you think, how long it would last? She will betray you, by simple, involuntary reaction on Ahadi's accusations. It's over, Kunga. Go away, if you want us all to live."

"No, wait!" Yelled lion. "Give me just few days… two, not more. I will prepare my plan and we will… neutralise Ahadi."

"There is no time." Replied Zari. "The king ordered whole pride to look for the queen. Thanks to pure coincidence of our location, Uru most likely will return home, not meeting them. But Ahadi will find this place in few hours, after path of your leftovers and tracks. All I was able to do, was to convince girls to slow the king down. Jali and Ona will miss the trail, what gives us few hours more."

"Us? More? For what?" Asked confused Kunga.

"Leave. Leave now." Ordered Zari. "If Ahadi doesn't find you, there still is a chance to appease whole crisis. It's extremely important that he won't get any evidence she cheated him…"

"We have never…"

"Who cares!" Yelled lioness. "Save for that you were her mate ten times than him."

"Yes, so…"

"Uru needs Ahadi. If not as lion to love, at least as father of princes. And the kingdom needs a king."

"I won't be a bad king." Said Kunga with sudden decisiveness. It was done – he finally decided. "And even if, I will be not ten… thousand times better ruler than Ahadi. I don't care what you will decide. I will claim your land to save the lioness I love!"

"If you don't do it tonight, it's all over…"

"Let it be!"

"No…" Voice of lioness became pleading. "Think about princes. You love them, because they are Uru's children. Don't take the father from them!"

"I'm doing it for Uru." Said lion decisively. "She won't be able to live without me."

"Not necessarily." Replied Zari and the rogue froze in amazement.

Lioness stepped out of him and turned her back to lion. In stroke of intuition, Kunga understood what she meant, and along with instant discard of the idea, he felt a serious admire of that lioness. She had been sacrificing much since a long time to serve her king, but what she wanted to do was going even further than that. In spite of weird and scary circumstances, greymaned realised that was really most stunning proof of devotion he ever show. But above all else artistic in its awkwardness.

"Give her your cub." Said Zari. "I'm doing it for her… I will give birth to your child and raise it. It will be mine too, but I will remember that we've done it due to other reasons. The cub will stay here, for Uru to love it and to living keepsake of your love."

"Zari, wait…"

"Do it!" She almost cried.

"Hunt me down!" Sounded a new voice. "You did it – you totally surprised me. I have no idea what is going on!"

Ahadi was standing on the brink of high grasses with Ona on left and Shauri on right side. From still moving foliage, Kunga deduced that they came just before, most likely not hearing more than last sentence of that conversation. But it changed nothing. Graymaned knew that the time of planning and preparing was over and the moment of acting came.

Ahadi was standing between lionesses with expression of rage and curiosity mixed on his muzzle. He was baring his fangs and his extended claws glittered with reflecting light of full moon. He was in position to attack, but mentioned curiosity stopped him from pouncing on Kunga. Meanwhile the rogue was looking for any mean to improve his chances in the fight. He found. Two.

"Ona, Shauri." Said greymaned with seemingly calm voice. "Do you know who I am?" They nodded. "Will you listen to my orders, given to save the queen?" They didn't budge, but he knew they would. Blinks of their eyes proved they knew and understood much more than Zari expected and additionally in eventual fight between the king and the intruder, the would stand for the queen. Ahadi's situation became clearly harder.

"No!" Threw Zari in. "We are cool… Kunga, my love, not this way." She stressed word 'love' and the rogue understood she was playing her role. "My king…" She stepped ahead and turned her stare to the ground. "Forgive me, I was weak."

"Weak?" Roared Ahadi. "Uru was weak, letting that stray sway her!"

"Excuse me?" Gasped Zari.

"Don't lie to me… She was cheating me with that…"

"My lord!" Cried sandyfurred. Kunga knew that tears were fake, but it was easy to cry in such emotional state. "It went completely wrong… I was me, it was my fault!"

"You are responsible for Uru's disobedience!?" Murmured Ahadi, completely lost. He came there with a complete picture of events in mind. Maybe that picture was - accidentally - very close to the truth, but Zari managed to crush it with unexpected confession. Meanwhile greymaned was doing something in every way innovative and original – he was giving Ona and Shauri instruction about eventual fight, using only moves of his head and blinks of his eyes.

"No… I love Kunga." Said Zari with crying voice. "The queen was covering our meetings, telling you I was with her, in her visits to shamans. I decided to have a cub with him… without your permission. Forgive me, my king."

"Wait a second!" Showed Kunga with expressive gestures.

"What?" Roared Ahadi. "You disobeyed me!"

And then all happened faster than anyone could understand it, to say nothing about any control. Lionesses were standing too close and they were looking on Kunga, so they failed to react. Kunga himself was distracted, as he noticed Uru, running up the slope of hill. Zari simply didn't budged – it was her king.

Ahadi hit just once, but it was a devastating blow. He threw his paw with unbelievable might and delivered the blow in lioness' chest. She even moved her paw aside, allowing her king to hit and that doomed her. Limb of the lion reached side and pawpad punched directly third rib. It failed to absorb such amount of energy and broke. Sound of fracturing bone drew all's attention back to main actors of the drama. But it was too late – Zari was falling down with wound in her chest side.

"NO!" Cried Uru, running to her friend.

Ahadi stepped back, looked on his deed with pride. But then noticed that chest of lioness was deformed in very, very odd way. In a fraction of second he switched to rage-driven confidence to fear. He watched a mess he did on sandyfurred.

"Stars!" He whispered.

"Take him down!" Growled Kunga, looking on Ona and Shauri, while he was preparing to pounce.

"No!" Sounded a painful voice. It was Zari. "Stop… don't move…"

"Zari…" Yelled Uru and kneeled down to her friend.

Greymaned roared with all his might. They were not too far from the Tree of Life and mandrill had a good chance to listen that call. Coming for them on foot was useless, as Zari was about to die or survive, where minutes would give an answer. But the rogue already knew it. Looking even from the distance where he stood, Kunga understood that any treatment was useless. Rib broken and while first fragment was pushed to the heart, the second ripped left lung. Blood from broken veil was flooding cavities of lioness's body, also being injected to the lung. With every breath out, as Zari pushed her chest up, that blood was spilt round in a red spray of little drops. Actually the lung damage didn't made her state any worse and eventually more dead – she was lost when the heart was pierced. But that red fountain gave a touch of macabre beauty. Uru ignored all that – even after being sprayed with Zari's blood in her face. She was nuzzling the face of friend.

"Shaman!" Called terrified Ahadi.

"No, it's all right… all done." Whispered sandyfurred, now spotted with red.

"Stars… Zari, I didn't…"

"It was an accident!" Called sandyfurred with unexpected strength. More blood felt on Uru's face. "Do you hear me? Ona? Shauri? Kunga… it was an accident!"

"Sir, shall we…" Asked Shauri, slowly stepping to get a position behind Ahadi. To take him out easier.

"I said: no!" Hissed Zari, loosing her strength.

"Don't tell too much." Whispered Uru. "Don't tire yourself… Rafiki…"

"It's all right, my friend…" Replied Zari. Then she looked on Ahadi. "My lord… don't blame yourself… but draw some conclusions."

"No, I didn't want to…"

"So be careful in future." Uttered sandyfurred. Then looked on Uru. "I'm dying… Will you let me to…"

"No!" Yelled the queen, but then understood what she meant. "Yes, tell it."

"I lied my, lord." Said Zari. "I don't love Kunga. The only lion I ever loved, admired and to whom I was loyal whole my life is my king. I love you, Ahadi."

Even Kunga's rage was partially stopped. Then he couldn't just order lionesses to knock the king down and they wouldn't obey. Meanwhile Zari was still talking. Quieter, both due to exhaustion and because she addressed Uru. But rogue still was hearing that.

"My friend… I loved you all my life…"

"Hush, Zari…"

"And when I'm dying, I deserve a last wish… Uru I want you to stay with your mate… be loyal to him in good and bad, as you promised in the day of your wedding."

"Zari…"

"Swear you won't leave him!" Whispered bleeding lioness. "If you can't do it for me, do it for your children."

"Oh, my friend… it's very hard to love you." Cried Uru.

"Do it!"

"I will… but you make me to kill myself." Sobbed the queen.

"You will live… with your family." Uttered dying lioness. "Since the day we are born, we live in a net of right and duties. I'm leaving and can't help you anymore. So you must promise, you won't tear that web that is keeping you here. Do what you once promised."

"Right, my friend… I swear I won't leave Ahadi."

"Till the day that death do you apart."

"Till the day that death do you apart." Repeated Uru.

"Thank… you…" Said Zari and drifted away, out of her duties on this world.

They were silent for a longer while, but finally the queen stood up. She looked on Ahadi with hatred in her eyes, then came to Kunga. Greymaned lowered his ears, already knowing what had to be done.

"You heard…" She said and he nodded. "Kunga… I love you, as no other lion in this world. But I am who I am and I hope that you love me for that. You are my real mate… but you have to leave. I promised."

"I know, my queen." Replied the rogue. Then they lips met in the last, passionate kiss. Ahadi was standing like paralysed, unable to react, even to think.

"I am so sorry…" Whispered Uru to Kunga's ear. "But it's the way it must be."


	9. VIII I Had A Good Life

VIII

VIII. I Had A Good Life

Evening wind was blowing from the east, carrying warm air. Funny, Kunga seemed to unwillingly facing that direction, sniffing, as if he tried to catch her scent. Rodi could swear he wasn't aware of that – after all talking to the lioness and curing his head with about forty five degrees had to be rather difficult, yet is didn't make greyfurred any difference.

"Continue." She said, when lion reached the climax of his sad story.

"Well… is there anything to add?" Asked Kunga.

"Hell yeah!" Noticed Rodi. "For instance, you even didn't tell me what happened right after… When she asked you to leave."

Muzzle features of the rogue narrowed in painful remembrance and lioness regretted her words. After all it was to be just a soothing talk, not a interrogations and she wanted to help him, not quench her curiosity. However it turned out to be stronger than he. She felt ashamed. She stood up and came to him.

"It's all right. It is gone." She said, nuzzling his muzzle. "Now it's all different. You're right. You don't want to tell, don't tell." They were silent for a while, when lioness was still cuddling him.

"No." Said Kunga, stepping back and sitting again. "I think I should somehow tame it. Listen, if you want."

Then he took a deeper breath and looked east, the direction where he suffered it all. There was actually a wind from there. Sun just had set behind horizon and it became cold. Only evening breeze from Pridelands kept its warm. As they were sitting on southern cliff of Sahel River, they felt every change in weather easily. It was just about thirty kilometres in straight line from Priderock, but that was completely different world. Not just another kingdom, but also another reality. Yet still Kunga tried to sense some keepsakes of old life.

"Technically, she exiled me." Said the rogue, continuing his story. "Well, maybe that was most charming exile sentence that any creature ever heard, but the result was the same. She asked me not let her fulfil the promise she made to Zari."

"And Ahadi?" Asked Rodi.

"What with him?" Asked greymaned, apparently unpleased that she reminded him the king of Pridelands.

"He was there… he heard it all." Noticed lioness. "I don't believe he just stood there, without any word."

"But he did." Assured her Kunga. "Ona and Shauri were like paralysed too… Damn! I keep wondering what it would be, if I ordered them to attack and disable Ahadi with or without Uru's permission. Perhaps, if I were more… decisive, that story would end with different ending. Not happy for all, but happy for many. But… again, she turned out to be head of your relationship. I can't blame her for it, however…"

"Go back to the story." Asked Rodi, trying that was stop his gloomy thoughts. She knew that it was like fighting fire with fire, because self-accusations were changed by hard memories, but she think that variation was a value at its own.

"So I kissed her for a goodbye and turned back." Said lion. "Just like that. Save for Uru I had nothing that kept me there, so after I learn that we can't be together, I decided to… reduce all temptations. I understood that she got a change then. Ahadi… always was a bastard, but not completely heartless. I saw him in fear… even not of us, not of Uru, but of himself. He was looking on dead body of Zari and wondering, if that was true, he was a killer. He didn't want it, of course, but knew that death was caused by his ruthlessness and that was just a stroke of luck he snapped with Zari, not with Uru. I believe that changed him. My queen had chance to appease him and force him to mend all he had broken. Ahadi made some great debts… and I hope he is paying them back up to date."

"It sounds a bit cynical." Noticed Rodi. "Life and office of the king, forgiveness for killing for being better mate and father."

"Sounds nasty indeed." Agreed Kunga. "But Uru took that deal, knowing that was what Zari hoped for. And she did it not because of herself, but mainly for Taka. But that's a price one should pay for a child."

"Funny." Noticed Rodi. "I hear full acceptance in your voice. You sound almost as if you were his father."

"In a way, I am." Replied Kunga, looking in her eyes. Of course that didn't stop him from sniffing the eastern wind.

"All right, so tell me now – do you regret it?"

"What?" Asked the rogue. "That I didn't ordered Ona and Shauri to take Ahadi down?"

"No, that… all." Explained lioness. "All right, you couldn't predict that you meet Uru. Then, when your father was sick, you also acted not according to your will. But after we met, when you decided to go back. Do you regret it?"

Kunga was silent for long minutes, most likely repeating in mind all the benefits and all the price he paid for last year of his life. Rodi understood him. He genuinely loved his queen, but it didn't meant he should praise the fate for every hit he received because of her. If Rodi was in his place…

"NO!" Growled Kunga suddenly. Then added with calmer voice. "I just revised all my actions for last month and if I was given with a chance to live it again, with all knowledge I have now… I would change nothing." Rodi was confused, she looked on him with questioning stare. "Maybe I would tell Uru few things earlier… Maybe… or surely I would do something to save Zari and to fix all things with Ahadi earlier. But after all… I assume that no new circumstances were given… I would go away as well. Uru is a queen to her pride and mother to her children. She has duties primary to ones to me."

"Oh, Kunga… You are… silly in very admirable way." Smiled Rodi with bitter smile. "Do you think she is happy?"

"I guess that from the very start she suffered much." Replied greymaned. "But in time, when her new joys and troubles wiped out part of our memories, she used to it. She has two children and a kingdom to take care for. Yes, I think she is happy. I'm praying to my ancestors for that every day." He looked up to sky, where first stars were already visible. "And anyway… I had a good life. In spite I lived through hard times, above all else I lived through happy days. I had a wonderful family… my parents are dead, but they give me years of wonderful cubhood and youth. Then Uru… I may feel sorrow now, but after measuring all what was good and bad I paid with some pain for unbelievable happiness. I loved and was loved. There is nothing, I'm sure of that, nothing to regret." Then he asked. "And you?"

"What 'me'?" Asked Rodi.

"Do you regret that I left you then? That we haven't cubs and you returned to the pride?"

"Me?" She laughed quietly to surprise of Kunga. "I'm sure that would be sweet if you stayed… I mean both the fun itself and everything other… So don't take it as any insult, but in my life happened very much and I'm even scared to think how it would came if you stayed."

"All right, you made me curious." Admitted Kunga.

"Remember as you told me about Uru's doubts?" Asked Rodi and nodded. "That she really regretted you didn't stay, but she also was very glad you went away, because Taka was born thanks to that. You got what I mean? So in my case is quite similar… with many details. Including the fact you are in very friendly terms with a second queen?"

"Excuse me?" Asked confused.

"Easy, you seem to be used to deal with royals…" Smiled Rodi. "Well, so listen to me. As I ran out from the pride, I had on mind that want to meet some handsome rogue and let him fathered my cub. But your disappearance somehow made me think and postpone that. I returned to our pride… and accidentally told it to my king, Neno. I guess then something started. The queen died just month after, it was a hunting accident. Dhara was loved and respected, what made me really sad. But it was Neno most hurt by that. Somehow it happened that I simply wanted to comfort him… Well, in few days we will be announced mates."

"You're kidding." Murmured Kunga.

"I'm serious." She replied. "And then I believe you, that one could love children not of his or her blood. I always treated princess Jua and prince Nugurumo as lovely cubs, but now, as I'm replacing their mother… Well, they are mine already."

"Darn!" Murmured greymaned, moving back to be on the range from the queen that could be describe as 'decent'.

"Oh, be cool." Smiled Rodi. "First of all, I believe you have no longer any… well… 'learning' intention with me, as well I don't plan to be a tutor anymore. And Neno is a reasonable lion, not making so much fuss about her queen's friends as some…" She regretted these words, as he understood that it might hurt Kunga, but the lions stayed calm. "All right, never mind. We would better talk about your future. What are you going to do now?"

Kunga was wondering a while, of course several times looking left in Pridelands direction. Most likely she was looking some trap in Rodi's question, so he tried to find a way for neutral answer. He failed, so he replied honestly.

"When I told you that I had a good life, that means my pleasant time is over, but I still have some duties. Most likely I will try to settle down somewhere near to Pridelands. No, no…" He added, seeing grimace on Rodi's face. "I dropped all ideas of riding Ahadi off. I just want to be close to her. You know, just in case. We cannot tell when I would be needed."

"So, does it make Sahel Plains a fine spot?"

"Huh?" Asked Kunga.

"Stay here, with our pride." Asked Rodi. "Don't worry, I'm not going to pick you up, assuming you are partial to queens of all sorts…" She laughed. "I just want to help you, as a friend. As you – although unintentionally – gave my life a right direction, I want at least partially amend your ways. Do you want to stay?"

"But how it could be? A rogue with the pride…"

"Just leave it to me, I will be a queen, after all." Replied Rodi. Then she added with gentle voice. "I don't know if you 'had' a good life. Perhaps it's not over. But you deserved for a break. Stay here as long as you want. We will see, what the Circle of Life prepared for you. That might be interesting."

"You think my story is not over?"

"More than sure." She assured him. "At least I think it deserves some happier ending."

\/\/\/

Uru was simply the one, great bleeding wound, at least she felt that. Of course that had nothing to do with any physical pain (or it was? Her hind-leg again started to kick in), but inside she was shattered. Almost three years of efforts and hopes finally turned out to be just an illusion. Ahadi did it again, but that time exceeded any limit that the queen suspected him to reach.

He exiled Taka.

For year, he said. Yeah, that could have some time-limit, but in the first place that was a death-sentence for wounded and exhausted lion. Taka set off north, literally bleeding – his path was marked with red spots. Uru knew much about injuries and feared that dirty cuts could catch some inflammation.

The queen simply couldn't believed what had happened. She was betrayed by her mate and her son. It was their made – Mufasa provoked Taka to start a fight. Of course, he didn't kill him, but Ahadi was on the best way to mend that 'error'. Exiling wounded son, he was hurting him in a way as substantial as Taka's brother. Uru had to act.

As soon as Taka disappeared beyond the hill, she went to side chamber where they stored food. She ate as much as she was able, feeling her way could be long. She couldn't afford for hunting, as her aching paw was slowing her down significantly. Of course, she would have to hunt to feed Taka, but it was a future detail. First of all she had to take care about his wounds. She ignored sound of incoming lion and kept eating.

"What are you doing, my dear?" Asked Ahadi with seemingly calm tone.

"None of your cracking business." She growled, swallowing another bite. "Where's Mufasa? Is he comforting Sarabi already?"

"Listen, my dear, you might read it as cruel, but what happened…"

"Was cruel." Interrupted him the queen. "And that means there is nothing wrong with my sight."

"No, Taka got what he deserved!" Said Ahadi with cold tone.

"How he possibly could ever commit so terrible sin to have so terrible father and brother?"

"Silence!" Growled Ahadi, standing just in front of his mate.

"Or what?" Asked the queen. "You will beat me down as Muffy beat Taka? I will be defending myself, so call him for help."

"What are you talking about!?" Yelled confused Ahadi. "You are his mother, you can't blame Mufasa, for…"

"I hate you!" She gasped. "Stars, if you knew my thoughts… if you only knew how I regret that I did swear to Zari… If Kunga only…"

"DON'T SPEAK THIS NAME IN MY CAVE!" Roared the king.

"Or what?" She asked.

They were looking on each other in silence. Ahadi stood in chamber doorstep, while Uru in the other corner. Between them was left over after meet that the queen had just eaten. They were silently trying to stand another's stare. But suddenly Uru realized that she was just losing her time. She made a step ahead.

"I hope you understand. I always wanted to do it." She said and hit him.

Just like that – she raised her front-right paw and made a wide arc that ended when tip of her limb reached lion's muzzle. Her claws were extended and they hit the cheek, bursting with four red cuts. The king was surprised and the blow was strong – he simply lost his balance and fell down to the ground.

"You… you…" Hissed Ahadi. His voice was shivering from pain. "You hit me!"

"Thanks for enlightening me!" Smiled Uru. "But take notice that I was ten times more animale than our older son. I didn't aim for the eye." She set off to the exit from chamber.

"Where are you going?" Yelled Ahadi after her.

"Where I should be!" She replied.

No one dared to stop her, as she left Priderock.

\/\/\/

In spite of her imparity, she managed to catch a mongoose, for a good start – just by a change, not even stepping out of her path. After all she was the best huntress on Priderock, save for late Zari. So she was walking the rocks of Elephant Graveyard with rodent's carcass and herbs in her mouth. she climbed on the cliff to easier locate her son. She froze, seeing a lion, looking down the valley. She put her cargo down.

"Excuse me…" She said. "Have you seen a young lion here? He…"

"His name is Taka, I remember that, my queen." Said…

"Kunga…" Whispered shocked lioness, looking on lion.

She came closer to the bluff, where greymaned was standing. For those three years he changed just a bit. On his muzzle showed some furrows, many hoary hair covered his mane. But that face, expressing calm and noble straightforwardness was all the same. He was looking on Uru with the same stare of love as three years ago.

"Don't worry, my queen." He said. "I hear about it earlier, as I was following him yesterday and I heard about the duel. I escorted him here, not showing myself of course. He fainted down, due to bloodloss and exhaustion. I was able to clear most of his wounds and leave him some meat."

"Meat?" Repeated shocked Uru. She didn't know what to say, about what ask.

"Not directly." Explained lion. "I knocked down few mongooses nearby and crippled one antelope in a way it won't be able to leave this valley. Taka will hunt it."

"But you stayed hidden…"

"I decided that would be better." Replied Kunga. "Maybe he doesn't need to even know about my existence."

"You saved him." Whispered Uru. "You saved my son."

"I always thought about him as my son as well." Replied the rogue. "Or at least the son of lioness I love. That was all I needed."

They looked on each other in silence. After minute, maybe even longer Uru lowered her stare and said with crying voice.

"Kunga… You know I love you. When you were away there was no day I didn't remind you… miss you but also recalled all those good days."

"Same for me, my queen."

"Do you hate me?" She asked, sobbing.

"I love you, Uru."

"But I ordered you to leave."

"You had your reasons." Replied the rogue. "And in time I understood that you showed nothing but a spirit and a wisdom, making decision you made. I'm simply glad that you made me happy… because you did it. Whatever it finished, it was worth that time and much, much more. Thank you, my queen."

"Kunga… I failed it all…" She cried. She pointed on Taka, lying in the valley. "Look! All our sacrifices were taken in vain. Ahadi didn't change… I tamed him, controlled him, made him behave… but I never forced him to love our son."

"Our? Your and his?" Asked greymaned with light smile.

"After what I saw today, I prefer to say: our. Mine and yours. Is that all right with you?" Asked the queen.

"More than just right." Replied the rogue. "Perfect for me."

They stepped closer to each other, but Uru stopped. Kunga froze the same, seeing her indecisiveness. Her eyes were pleading him to stay where he was. Greymaned knew that if he would done another step, she would ran to him and kissed him passionately. She wanted, but she couldn't – her eyes told that. So Kunga backed a bit, smiling again.

"No, my queen, I won't demand from you things you can't give."

"I love you, Kunga." She reminded.

"I love you too, Uru." He replied. "And for that time there was no single lioness who could even try to dim your memory in my heart. But I understand that is the past. Sweet, but finished. However…" He added carefully. "You know, I'm living nearby, in Sahel Plains since almost two years. I'm close, if you decide that my help would be needed. Just send a message there."

"Thanks you."

"And of course, for incoming days I will stay here and make sure that Taka will make it." Assured her greymaned. "You can go back home, while I take care of him." His stare came down to her back-left thigh. "You shouldn't tire yourself too much. Is that…"

"Yeah, the same paw I stretched the day we met." Nodded Uru. "It never healed perfectly and up to date it is very sensitive to all injuries and even weather changes. But it's a sweet keepsake, whatever pain it brings." He understood.

"So take care, my beautiful." Replied.

"Am I still beautiful for you?" Asked Uru with half-ironic smile.

"It's very incorrect question." Explained Kunga. "Since the day I met you, I compare any lioness to you. What I call beauty, is simply resemblance to you. Or maybe you are what the beauty really is." Then added with quieter voice. "But now – go. Not make them worry in home. I promise to keep our son safe."

"Thank you, my mate." Said Uru. "I will always love you."

She turned back and started to go down. She should have been sad, but somehow she wasn't. The queen kept smiling, although in the same time tears were flowing down from her eyes. She realized that being happy could hurt. But it still was wonderful – she had everything she could ask Stars, with a perfect and loving mate above all else. Kunga was her forever, the rest was just a minor detail.

And greymaned was looking after his love, until he disappeared beyond Border River cliff. He considered to go after her and make sure she pass the river safely, but the level of water was low, due to hot weather. "She will be fine." Thought the rogue. "She is a queen of this land and I should remember that." So he just set off down the path to the bed of valley.

He went to Taka and checked him once again. The prince was heavily beaten, one could say 'mutilated', but his life was no longer in danger. "I see." Thought Kunga. "I'm taking care for him, as my dad took once after me. Then he taught me how to treat ones they need it. The Circle goes on, from father to son. The way it should be." He bended down and once again licked the worse wound on face of Taka. With relief he noticed that there were no inflammation. Eye hadn't been damaged in fight, but cut eyelid brought possibility of infection and running the eye in that way. Fortunately quick intervention of wise rogue prevented that. In fact if not help of Kunga, Taka would have been dead already.

"But don't worry." Said greymaned. "Your father is here to help."

The prince didn't hear that – he even didn't woke up from his unconscious state, but in his forced sleep he seemed to sense some friendly presence. He moaned, but not due to pain – due to relief. Kunga smiled – he turned out to be useful anyway.

However that still wasn't a 'happy ending'.

\/\/\/

That was very hard time for Uru. She lost her family – at least in some way. All of her beloved ones were alive, but not there. She sent Kunga away again, Taka was still on the exile. Mufasa and Ahadi were close, but it was very special kind of presence – the fake one. The queen loved her mate and son, but she just couldn't forget what they had done to Taka. Mufasa found his own way out of family conflict – he simply focused on Sarabi so much, that he learnt to ignore cold stare of his mother. However in time Ahadi become more and more aware of all wrongs he had done. Well, that sound fine, but changed nothing.

Uru stood that time only thanks to memory of Kunga. Her real, although never official mate was supporting her, even not being there. Even his recall let the queen strength to carry on her duties. Ahadi most likely knew that, but since the day when Taka was exiled, he never went back to that issue.

The queen also felt much weaker. Her old injure on leg started to interrupt firstly, then ache and finally made her really impaired. She couldn't run anymore and she even walk with clear effort. Rafiki (he just had replaced in office of shaman late Rastarian) simply couldn't believed that his monarchess stood these pains with so calm attitude. Mufasa seems to ignore mother's illness. Ahadi saw it, but he couldn't help.

"Does it hurt?" He asked one morning.

"Guess." Murmured Uru, standing up with clear effort.

"Uru…" Said the king. Suddenly his voice trailed to whisper. "I'm so sorry…"

"It doesn't hurt because of you." Noticed lioness.

"But you were in pain, because of me." Replied the ruler. "Uru, will you ever forgive me?"

"I have already forgiven what you did to me." She said after moment of thinking. "But you know, that there are some deeds that I can't forgive, as not I was hurt in the first place."

"I know… I will talk about it with Mufasa." Said Ahadi. "I love you, Uru. More than anyone on this word."

"Thank you, my king." Replied lioness and smiled.

But she didn't say she loved him – she had a inborn despise towards lying. Ahadi clenched his jaws, almost biting his tongue off. The worst thing was that he deserved for that… Or no – he even didn't deserve for so loyal and helpful mate, to say nothing about being love. And it was all his fault.

He made his decision. He stood up and exited the cave. With every step he felt lighter and lighter, so he started to run finally. He was speeding due north with one, clear thought in his mind. "I don't have to talk with Mufasa, I am the king and I can do whatever…" He stopped, shocked by own blindness. "No, I can't. I have to do what I should, as a king and father. But I must calm down. I will go there, find Taka and ask him to forgive me. Whatever he decide, I will change my sentence. Stars, help me!"

He set off to further run, lighter with unspeakable burden that disappeared from his heart. But as spiritual masses ceased, the physical ones were still there. When he tripped, he lost his balance and fall down on small cliff of one of Gorge River tributary ravines. He hit the rocky bottom, yelling out of pain. He drifted out.

When he regained his senses, he realized he was dead, namely was sent to hell and started to receive a punishment from paws of creatures he once hurt. Kunga was looking on him with angry grimace, apparently thinking how to make his enemy suffer more. The king could understand him. He whispered.

"Go on… I deserved to be damned like that."

"Crap!" Snorted the rogue. "He is delirious."

And then Ahadi understood that what he had taken as an expression of anger, was just a grimace of anxiety. Greymaned wanted to help him! The king was alive and Kunga brought there some herbs to kill the pain and then was examining in search for wounds and fractures. Pridelands monarch didn't understand that.

"Why?" He asked.

"I should know?" Yelled greymaned. "You fell, not me."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Oh, you mean that." Smiled the rogue. "I don't know actually. Maybe because Uru once loved you? Maybe, because you are Taka's father… Please, don't make me look for a motif, because I might find none." Then he stepped back and added with physician's tone. "You are in terrible shape, but I think that carrying you home is necessary. That might move some bone shards, but by giving you professional care, they could…"

And then he stopped. Lion looked back to see a lone silhouette, entering the ravine, apparently looking for something. Or someone. Ahadi was drifting away, but then he looked on Kunga. Their stares met and they exchanged similar thoughts. It was Taka, searching for his biological father. The king had more than one guardian angel.

"I will leave you to him." Said greymaned to fainting lion. "I prefer not to be seen. But he will do anything to save you. I'm sure of that."

"Wait…" Wanted to call Ahadi. He wished to stop the rogue, make him help to reconcile with son. But greymaned already hid in the crack of ravine and the monarch of Pridelands lost all his awareness.

"My king…" Said Taka, noticing Ahadi. "Damn it!"

\/\/\/

Ahadi was taken to Priderock, but Taka haven't even entered the cave. As soon he met Sarafina, he let his king to her and ran back to the border. He was obeying the royal sentence, at least in a way he could. So he never learned that his biological father tried to reconciled with him. I hope that spirits of our ancestors did, and Ahadi is among them now.

Uru discovered it few days after. She saw tracks of two lions she loved, so close to place where Ahadi fell. Seeing that she cried even more than seeing her royal mate dead.


	10. Epilogue We Will Know

Epilogue - We Will Know

Epilogue - We Will Know

Logic deduction gives us only logic certainty. After all it comes down to irrational fears and hopes to check if abstractive formula gives the real succession. So Kunga could be sure of his logic chain of premises, but the final result – although seemingly obvious – was still obscure. Greymaned admitted that he was nervous. But she came.

Uru was walking slowly, hobbling due to injure of her hind-leg. But she kept marching decisively to Windy Hill – place where she hoped to meet her love. It was a mild evening, sun was setting calmly. Warm breeze was blowing from the south. Some crickets were playing their songs, but save for that savannah was silent, as it was waiting for words of lovers.

She stopped in front of him and they both smiled at once. Uru sat down, restraining Kunga from helping her. She gently laid on right side, to keep her injured thigh on the top. Greymaned looked on the oedema and gulped. He knew what that meant. But he had to smiled again, as she did so.

"Welcome back, my love." She said.

"Uru…" He just uttered.

"Ahadi is dead." She said. "I think you should know."

"And you…" Started Kunga.

"Well, I guess I will follow him soon. It's a cancer, nasty, affecting also bone matter." Kunga came to her and started to examine the tumour. "Rafiki gave me his predictions." Added the former queen. "About six months, which it doesn't have to be bad. With good herb therapy, I won't feel much pain, remaining conscious almost till the end."

"Stars…" Whispered Kunga. "So we have just few months."

"For what, my love?" She asked. Then she understood. "But Kunga, it's too late for that."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm prepared for that." Laughed greymaned. "While I was around I did my lessons and I learned a bit. I remember every single word of the oath you made to Zari. I asked all legal tutors I met, including master Sicco… Don't worry, I referred him our case without any personal data."

"What do you mean, my love?"

"Until death do you apart." Reminded greymaned. "You are widow, free now, Uru."

"Yes, I am…" Said queen-mother. "But I can't go away with you. Even if I were able to physically, I must stay. Taka will be back in few weeks, I must make sure that Mufasa will let him in… and you can't enter the kingdom officially…"

"Well, but if you invite me…"

In spite of pain, she stood up and came closer to the rogue. Her eyes were full of emotions, varying from love and joy to fear. She tried to look in the soul of her love and read his thought. She was afraid to see a drastic answer in his mind.

"Kunga, please… I love you with all my might, but don't start it. It is too late for us to begin again. I'm ill, I'm not pretty anymore."

"You never were just pretty. But you are most beautiful creature I ever seen." Interrupted her greymaned. "Then and now, it's all the same."

"I will be gone in few months…"

"It's still longer time to be together than we actually have."

"But you can't interfere so severely into kingdom matters." He yelled. "I know you and I think that after you depose Mufasa, you would make Taka you heir. I know maybe it's fair, but Muffy is also…"

"Wait, wait…" Stopped her Kunga. "All I need is you. You are no longer the queen. Leave all those issues to one who's turn is now. Enjoy your retirement, especially that you are most gorgeous retiree I have even met." He smiled. "I love you. As Uru, not as a queen. If you are afraid what pride would tell, we even don't have to show ourselves to them. Just let us enjoy the time we still have."

"No challenge?" He shook his head.

"We may even meet only here, for no one would interrupt us."

"My love, I would like to, as anything on this word." Said Uru with shivering voice. "But my mourning, my duties as queen mother and…"

"Why do you think, I wish to become a king? Being king without you as a queen is not appealing to me at all… and if I am with you, all sorts of royal matters are just background details." Finished Kunga, stepping closer to her. "Let the queen mourn Ahadi. I just hope that lioness I love will finally tell she loves me back."

"But Kunga…" Voice of Uru was trailing. "You mean that… No one will know?"

"WE will know!" Replied lion and closed her lips with a kiss.

TakaPL

August-Semptember 2008


End file.
